The House We Built
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Part 1 of the House We Built series. AJ Styles, Alexa Bliss, Bayley, and Finn Balor have been best friends since they were in high school. After graduation, they all decided to move in together. Five years later, they may be in danger of losing everything... including each other. (complete)
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Everyone**

It was a cool December Sunday morning in the suburbs of New York City. A thick blanket of snow laid across the land, giving everything a beautiful, almost unrealistic, beauty. AJ Styles stirred awake, blinking rapidly at the sunshine that peaked through his curtains and danced across his face. AJ propped himself on his side and noticed the strange girl next to him laying on her stomach. AJ raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously; she had bright red hair, kind of like a shiny apple. AJ noticed her waitress uniform discarded on the floor; All cylinders clicked in AJ's head.

"Eva from Big Dave's." AJ thought, smirking.

AJ sat up, trying his best not to wake Eva. AJ rubbed his eyes, his head pounding from his hangover.

"Good morning, handsome." AJ hadn't noticed that Eva woke up.

AJ chuckled. "Mornin', Eva." AJ yawned. "Did we..."

Eva rolled to her side, revealing to AJ that she was completely naked.

AJ chuckled. "That answers that." He said.

AJ furrowed his brow. "What time is it?" He asked.

Eva rolled to her other side and grabbed her phone from the floor. "Six fifty-nine." She yawned.

AJ's eyes went wide. "Incoming!" He yelled, laughing and ducking under the blankets.

Before Eva could react, loud heavy metal music blasted throughout the apartment. Eva covered her ears and hid under the blankets with AJ.

AJ laughed at Eva's pained expression. "I tried tellin' ya." He laughed.

Eva punched him in the arm; AJ winced and pulled Eva on toptop of him, kissing her.

"For fuck's sake Finn! Turn it off!" Someone yelled from the hall.

AJ and Eva started laughing. "Is that Alexa?" Eva asked. AJ laughed and nodded his head.

Suddenly the music stopped. "Well I'm sorry _some_ of us have to work on Sundays!" A second voice yelled back.

"There's Finn." AJ chuckled.

"Guys please don't fight!" A third voice chimed in.

"Aaand there's Bayley," AJ chuckled and rolled out of bed. "I gotta go break them up, don't go anywhere." AJ smiled and pointed at Eva.

AJ snatched a pair of his jeans and threw them on. He swung open his bedroom door and joined his three best friends, who were already bickering.

"I just find it amusing that you keep bringing up the fact you work more than me," Alexa yelled at Finn. "I'm sooo sorry that the diner is closed Sundays, asshole."

"Well I'm sorry I need to be at the site by eight." Finn yelled back.

Bayley nervously played with her hands and flinched every time someone raised a hand in her direction.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Guys! Do we seriously have to do this _every_ Sunday?" AJ asked, annoyed.

Alexa scoffed. "We wouldn't have to if _someone_ wouldn't blast their music at seven in the morning." She said.

Finn crossed his arms. "It helps me wake up faster!" Finn argued. Finn's watch started beeping. "Fuck! I gotta get going. I'll see you guys later." Finn picked up his keys and left the apartment.

Alexa noticed Bayley having a meltdown on the couch beside her. "Shit, Bayley I'm so sorry." Alexa sat next to Bayley and wrapped her in a hug.

Bayley tried her best to hold in her whimpers and tears, but it wasn't very effective.

Alexa kissed Bayley on her forehead trying to calm her. "I'll make it up to you, we can eat ice cream and watch Disney movies all day if you want."

Bayley nodded her head, holding on tight to the smaller girl.

AJ grinned at the two girls. Remembering Eva, AJ returned to his room.

Eva was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on AJ's bed. "Everything ok?" She asked AJ.

AJ nodded and closed the door. He walked over and stood in front of Eva. Eva stood up in to meet AJ's gaze, dropping the blanket back on the bed.

"Listen, AJ, I don't want to be another notch on your bed post. I think we'd make a decent couple together." Eva said. "Besides, this is like our seventh time hooking up."

"That's cause I always go to Big Dave's when I'm shit faced." AJ thought.

Eva kissed AJ and unzipped his jeans. "Just think about it, ok?" She whispered. Eva sat on the edge of the bed and pulled down AJ's pants. Eva stroked AJ's manhood, before sliding it into her mouth.

"Well, how can I say no now?" AJ thought.

Meanwhile, Finn rushed into the construction site. He quickly ran up to his supervisor, Hunter.

"Sorry I'm late boss." Finn said.

Hunter gave him a confused look and looked at his watch. "Your thirty nine minutes early, Finn." Hunter chuckled. "Go relax for a second."

Finn groaned and sat on a near by bench.

Back at the apartment, Alexa and Bayley cuddled up on the couch in their pyjamas watching "Toy Story." Bayley had calmed down enough to enjoy her ice cream and the movie.

After the movie finished Alexa sat up and grabbed the remote. "Which one do you want to watch next?" She asked Bayley.

Bayley looked at Alexa with sad eyes. "I wish you and Finn wouldn't yell so much." She whispered.

Alexa's heart sank. "I'm so sorry, Bayley." Alexa said, hugging Bayley. "We're just stubborn assholes."

"That's true." Bayley mumbled.

Alexa chuckled at Bayley. Alexa moved so she was looking Bayley in the eye. "I'll talk to him when he gets home, ok?" Alexa said.

Bayley nodded at Alexa. Alexa noticed the way the light caught Bayley's eyes; it made them sparkle like diamonds reflecting a lightning storm.

Before either girl knew what was happening, Alexa leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Bayley. Bayley's eyes went wide. Alexa pulled back smiling until she noticed Bayley's shocked expression.

Alexa's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." She whispered.

Back in his bedroom, AJ took a handful of Eva's hair. "Oh, shit." He moaned, filling Eva's mouth.

Meanwhile at the construction site, Finn walked back up to his boss.

Hunter handed Finn a pink piece of paper.

"Oh, shit." Finn groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Originally I was going to have AJ and Bayley Alexa separate, but decided against it because AJ's chapter felt too short**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far**

 **Chapter 2: AJ/Bayley Alexa**

 **AJ**

AJ collapsed on his bed next to Eva. Eva laid beside him, tracing patterns on his bare chest with her finger tips.

"AJ?" Eva asked.

AJ rolled onto his side so he was facing Eva. "Yeah?" He said.

"How long have we known each other?" Eva asked.

AJ smiled. "Ever since Mr. White paired us up in Chemistry sophomore year." He said.

Eva giggled. "And when I asked you over to my house to work on the project, you almost shit yourself." She laughed.

"Then when I came over, we swiped vodka from your dad and had sex on your bedroom floor." AJ chuckled.

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Is that why we hook up whenever you get plowed? Did I unknowingly condition you to think of me when you're drunk?" Eva asked.

AJ laughed. "That makes the most sense."

Eva frowned. "So, you don't have any other feelings for me?" She questioned.

"Are you kidding? I've had a crush on you since that day." AJ said.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Taking a guys virginity can have that effect." She giggled.

"Well that and giving me head behind the bleachers almost every day during gym class." AJ said.

Eva sighed deeply.

"But that's not just why. Your also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Plus, you're funny, smart, you look great nake-"

Eva interrupted AJ by attacking him with a flurry of kisses. Eva began stroking AJ again. When he was erect, she straddled him and eased herself onto his throbbing member.

"Is this round three then?" AJ joked.

Eva leaned and whispered into AJ's ear. "Tell me I'm yours."

"You've been mine since chemistry, babe." AJ whispered back.

Eva let out a quiet chuckle, she then started to ride AJ.

 **Bayley and Alexa**

Alexa stared wide eyed at Bayley, who returned the look.

"I-I uh," Alexa tried to speak. "I don't know why I did that."

Bayley shook her head slowly. "Me neither."

Obviously Alexa knew what she was doing. Ever since they met in seventh grade, Alexa had a huge crush on Bayley. They sat next to each other in English class. Alexa noticed that Bayley always wore the same purple sweatshirt, even when it was warm out. When Alexa asked why, Bayley would refuse to tell her.

Soon after meeting each other they became best friends. Bayley introduced Alexa to her friend, Finn, who moved there from Ireland.

One night, Alexa and Bayley were having a sleep over at Alexa's house Bayley decided to show Alexa why she wore the sweatshirt all the time. Alexa gasped in shock when she saw all the cuts, burns, and bruises on her arms. Bayley told Alexa that her parents would get high and do this to her. Alexa wanted to be around her forever; be her personal protector.

At school, whenever Bayley got picked on you could assure Alexa wouldn't be too far away to beat up a few bullies. Alexa must've gotten suspended eleven times between seventh grade and senior year.

Then one night during freshman year of high school Bayley showed up at Alexa's house, sobbing uncontrollably. Apparently Bayley's dad overdosed and her mother had committed suicide. Alexa promised Bayley that she'd always be by her side, and she was.

Which leads us to now. Bayley rubbed the scars on her arms, which she did when she was nervous. "D-do you wanna talk about it?" Bayley asked Alexa.

"I wish I could tell you what I'm thinking, Bayley, I just can't." Alexa whimpered.

Bayley's eyes began to water. "Why not?"

Alexa began to cry. "I don't want you to hate me." She whispered.

"How could I hate you after everything we've been through? After you helped me through so much?" Bayley pointed at her scars.

Alexa opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Finn marched through the door.

"Hey guys, you watchin' the "Notebook?" Finn asked.

Finn walked up to AJ's bedroom door and was about to knock but stopped when he heard soft moaning.

"Nevermind then." Finn mumbled and plopped on the couch in-between Alexa and Bayley.

"Why are you home already?" Alexa asked Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Got laid off." He sighed.

Bayley hugged Finn tightly, making him groan. "Thanks, Bayley." He struggled to say under Bayley's vice grip.

Bayley gave Alexa a worried glance.

"We'll talk later." Alexa whispered.

"About what?" Finn asked.

"Girl stuff." Alexa said.

Bayley let go of Finn; the three then sat and watched "Toy Story 2."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finn**

"Can we please watch Cinderella next?" Bayley asked excitedly.

Alexa giggled at Bayley, while Finn rolled his eyes and groaned. It was only nine thirty in the morning and Finn was slowly losing his mind with all the Disney movies he was being forced to watch.

"How about the Departed?" Finn suggested.

Bayley's eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. "No! Not that one!" She said, hiding behind a pillow.

Finn chuckled at Bayley's reaction. Finn stood up and headed towards his room.

"Where are you going? Cinderella is about to start!" Bayley called after Finn.

Finn chuckled. "I'm sorry Bayley, but I'm gonna get changed and go look for a new job." He said.

"Alexa said she was gonna talk to you!" Bayley said.

Alexa threw Bayley a dirty look.

"About what?" Finn asked.

"You two fighting all the time." Bayley said.

Finn shrugged. "I get up early on Sundays, Alexa will have to deal with it." He said.

"Yeah, well..." Alexa was about to raise her voice when she noticed Bayley nervously rubbing her scars. "How about you play music I like once in a while?" Alexa calmly suggested.

Finn laughed. "I guess we'll see." He said.

Finn then entered his bedroom. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. He waved goodbye to Alexa and Bayley, who were still watching Disney movies together.

Finn squinted at the early morning sun as he exited the apartment building. He began walking down the street. Every once in a while he'd come across a business with a help wanted sign, but none peaked his interest.

"Fast food, fast food, coffee shop, coffee shop, Mexican restaurant." Finn thought to himself, walking past the various shops and businesses.

Finn then found himself standing in front of "Suplex City," a very popular strip club. Finn noticed the help wanted sign on the window but figured it was for dancers

Finn was about to walk away when the front door opened, and a short, pudgy man walked out and lit a cigarette.

The man nodded at Finn. "Hey kid, c'mere." The man said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

The man smiled. "You don't take orders blindly, I like that. You lookin' for a job?" He said.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Finn said.

The man smiled and approached Finn. "We're hiring bouncers. Our last guy, Bill, just retired and we're a bit short staffed."

The man puffed on his cigarette. "You're a pretty muscular kid, you play football in high school?" He asked.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I was an all state linebacker." He said. "So what?"

The man chuckled at Finn. "We could use someone like you. Big and tough, not afraid to crack some skulls. What do you say? Pay starts at twenty bucks an hour."

Now the man had Finn's attention. "What's the catch then?"

The man shook his head. "No catch, just sign a few papers and you can start tomorrow night."

Finn nodded. "Alright, what's your name?"

The man extended his hand. "Paul Heyman, but you get to call me _Mr._ Heyman." He said.

Finn shook his hand and headed into Suplex City.

Finn entered the club and had to readjust to the light. The place had dark lighting and smelled like booze and sweat.

Paul led Finn into a back room behind the stage. "Let me introduce you to a few of my dancers." Paul said.

The room had six desks with mirrors lined up against the wall. Some of the dancers were applying make up or changing costumes.

Paul clapped his hands together. "Ladies, your attention please. This is our new bouncer, his name is..." Paul leaned over and whispered to Finn. "What's your name kid?"

"Finn." Finn said.

"Finn!" Paul exclaimed.

"Hi Finn!" The dancers said in unison.

Paul led Finn to the first dancer, a pale woman with black and blue hair. "Finn, this is our "anti-stripper" Paige. Paige this is our new muscle Finn."

"Anti-stripper? Does that mean you put clothes on?" Finn chuckled.

Paige glared at Finn. "It means I don't act or look like the other girls, fuck 'ead." She growled.

Paul introduced Finn to a few other girls. A black girl named Alicia, a muscular one named Dana, twin dancers named Brie and Nikki, and a tall girl with blonde hair named Charlotte.

Paul led Finn into his office. "Alright Finn, just need you to sign a few things. Tax forms, employee agreement, basic stuff." He said.

"Who's he?" Finn pointed at a large, muscular man in the corner.

Paul chuckled. "That is my personal body guard. The beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar." Paul said. "Brock will be your supervisor, any problems you have he'll deal with. Brock say hi to Finn."

Brock remained silent.

Paul handed Finn a view sheets of paper. "Just sign these, and you'll be ready to start tomorrow night, eight p.m. sharp."

Finn nodded his head. "Twenty bucks an hour?" He asked.

Paul nodded. Finn started signing his name, not noticing the slight grin on Brock and Paul's faces.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bayley and Alexa**

Bayley eyed Alexa nervously; Alexa promised Bayley that they'd talk later about the kiss, but it was only ten fifteen, it was _technically_ later.

"No, don't bother her with it. You'll just make her mad." Bayley thought to herself.

Alexa shifted on the couch, making Bayley jump slightly.

"Just casually bring it up. Bring it up like it was just normal conversation." Bayley thought, nervously rubbing her scars.

"So, you kiss any cute girls lately?" Bayley asked Alexa.

"Totally nailed it." Bayley thought with a smile.

Alexa gave Bayley a confused look. "What?" She asked.

Bayley moved closer to Alexa. "You said we'd talk about _it_ later," Bayley said. "it is technically later."

Alexa sighed. "It's only been like an hour." She said.

"You kissed me at seven seventeen, it's currently ten seventeen, so it was actually three hours ago." Bayley said, smiling nervously.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Can't we wait till tomorrow?" She asked. "Or never." She mumbled.

Bayley rubbed her scars again. Alexa, taking notice of Bayley, hugged her tight.

"Just please tell me." Bayley pleaded.

Alexa closed her eyes and hugged Bayley tighter. "You remember seventh grade English?" She asked.

Bayley giggled. "You got moved next to me because you kept teasing Zack Ryder." Bayley said.

Alexa released the hug and held Bayley's hands. "You know how no matter how many girls AJ sleeps with he _always_ comes back to Eva?" Alexa said.

Bayley nodded. "That's cause he's in love with her. I think since tenth grade." Bayley said.

Alexa smiled. "Well that's kind of the situation I have..." Alexa said.

Bayley gave Alexa a puzzled look. "You've been in love with Eva since tenth grade?" She asked, confused.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "No, in seventh grade English, when I met you." She said.

Bayley became even more confused. "You're in love with Eva because you met me in seventh grade?" She asked.

Alexa groaned. "I'm not in love with Eva! Fuck her!" She exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you, Lexi!" AJ yelled from his room.

Bayley made a face. "Eww." She said.

Alexa looked Bayley in the eyes again; the light playing the same tricks they had a few hours prior.

Alexa smiled. "I've been in love with-"

Before Alexa could finish, AJ walked out into the living room wearing only jeans. Eva walked out behind him wearing AJ's blue t-shirt.

"Mornin'." AJ chuckled.

"Hi." Alexa and Bayley said.

AJ and Eva entered the kitchen.

Alexa turned back to Bayley. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is there's a reason I've never had a boyfriend." Alexa said.

Bayley nodded. "You said you were a strict 'vagitarian,'" Bayley said. "I still don't know what that means."

Alexa giggled. "It means I like girls." She said.

"Still super hot!" AJ yelled from the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" Alexa yelled back.

"Way ahead of you, sister!" Eva yelled.

Bayley giggled. "But you've never had a girlfriend either." She said.

Alexa smiled. "That's cause I've been in love with the same girl since seventh grade English." She said.

"Carmella? She was really pretty, but she always talked too loud." Bayley said.

Alexa gently grabbed Bayley by the face. "No you dork! It's you!" She said with a smile.

Bayley raised an eyebrow. "What about me?" She asked.

"I've been in love with you since seventh grade, Bayley!" Alexa exclaimed.

Bayley's eyes went wide. Alexa's face went bright red. Bayley suddenly pulled Alexa by her shirt and kissed her passionately. Alexa and Bayley started giggling uncontrollably.

Bayley shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you always got nervous whenever I changed in front of you?" Bayley asked.

Alexa nodded.

Bayley furrowed her brow. "Does this mean I'm a 'vagitarian?'" She asked.

Alexa laughed. "Yes it does, Bayley."

Bayley smiled and hugged Alexa.

"What made you like me so much?" Bayley asked, releasing the hug.

Alexa blushed. "You were the prettiest."

"Prettier than Carmella?" Bayley asked.

"Yes, prettier than Carmella." Alexa said making Bayley smile.

"And you made me laugh and you were the only person who didn't make fun of me for dyeing my hair." Alexa said.

"That's cause I was super jealous! My mom never let me..." Bayley trailed off realizing what she was saying.

Bayley's eyes started to water, which broke Alexa's heart. Alexa wrapped Bayley in a tight hug.

Alexa rubbed Bayley's back. "It's ok, Bayley, It's ok." Alexa whispered.

Tears started rolling down Bayley's cheeks. "I miss them sometimes." She whispered.

"I know." Alexa whispered.

Bayley sniffled. "I just hope God made them get better." She said.

Alexa was always surprised by Bayley's politeness and childish behaviour; after everything Bayley had been through, she was always a good person.

"They are, I promise." Alexa said.

Alexa let go. Bayley, still shaken, rubbed her scars again.

Alexa gave Bayley a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Bayley asked Alexa.

Alexa smiled. "Would you like to?" She asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yes, please." She giggled.

Alexa gently kissed Bayley again, making Bayley smile.

"I love you." Bayley whispered.

Alexa laughed. "You do?" She asked.

Bayley nodded. "At first, it was more as a sister, but since we're girlfriends, I think I 'love you' love you." Bayley said.

Alexa nodded. "I know what you mean." She said.

Bayley nervously glanced at Alexa. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Alexa pounced on Bayley, pinning her to the couch. "I've 'love you' loved you since seventh grade English, Bayley."

Alexa kissed Bayley, a little more intense this time but not too far; she didn't want to scare Bayley.

"That's fuckin' hot." Eva said, standing over Alexa and Bayley with AJ.

Alexa looked up at Eva. "Jealous?" She asked.

Eva shook her head. "I got this stud." She giggled, resting her head on AJ's shoulders.

AJ wrapped an arm around Eva and kissed her on the top of her head.

Alexa let Bayley sit up.

Finn then walked through the door. "Hey, everybody. Guess who's working at Suplex City?" He chuckled.

"Dancing?" Bayley asked.

Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Why'd you quit construction?" AJ asked Finn.

"I got laid off. I would've told you, but uh, you were busy." Finn said, motioning at Eva.

They group laughed. Everything was going to be ok. Bayley had Alexa, AJ had Eva, and Finn lost and got a job in the same day.

It seemed like everything was going perfectly.

And it was...

For now.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Everyone**

It was Sunday night; the gang sat around the living room. Alexa snuggled next to Bayley watching tv, Finn was sitting at the kitchen table surfing the web on his computer, and AJ and Eva were in the kitchen making dinner.

Eva stared at the various foods AJ was collecting to prepare dinner.

"Ramen noodles and bologna sandwiches?" Eva groaned. "That's hardly a meal, AJ."

AJ chuckled. "It's the seventh of December, Eva. It's a tradition we have here." AJ said facing Eva. "Every year, on December seventh, we have this exact meal."

Eva tilted her head. "How come?" She asked.

"It's the first meal we ever had together," Finn said leaning across the counter. "Well, first meal in the apartment."

AJ nodded. "The first night we moved in. We'd spent most of our money paying for the security deposit, rent, and cable so all we could afford was bologna and ramen." He said.

Eva chuckled. "That's really sweet you guys do that every year." She said.

"Thanks babe," AJ said, kissing Eva.

"Funny thing," Finn said. "isn't that how you and I met, AJ?" He asked. "In like third grade, you didn't bring a lunch so I gave you half of my bologna sandwich."

AJ nodded. "That's cause Braun stole it from me." He said.

"Braun Strowman, whatever happened to him?" Finn asked.

"He's in prison for armed robbery." AJ chuckled.

"Well when he gets out I owe him a beer. Met my best friend cause of him." Finn said, smiling.

"That's really how you two met?" Eva asked.

"Yeah." Finn and AJ said.

"How'd you guys meet Alexa and Bayley?" Eva asked.

"I know they met in seventh grade, but I think I met Bayley in sixth grade." AJ said.

"Yeah but I've known Bayley since kindergarten." Finn said.

"Hey, Bayley?" AJ said.

"Yeah?" Bayley said, leaning over the back of the couch.

"How'd you meet me and Finn?" AJ asked Bayley.

"Mrs. Henderson's kindergarten class, when you spilled glue on Dean Ambrose because he called me ugly." Bayley said. "I lived next door to Finn and we'd walk to school together."

"It's scary how much she remembers stuff." Eva said.

Finn chuckled. "She's still mad at me for accidentally pulling her pony tail in fourth grade." He said.

"How'd you accidentally pull her pony tail?" Eva asked Finn.

"I thought she was Becky Lynch." Finn sheepishly said.

"Who had bright orange hair." AJ laughed.

"Not in fourth grade she didn't." Finn protested.

Alexa shuffled over into the conversation with Bayley in tow.

"What're you guys talking about?" Alexa asked.

"How we all met." Finn said.

"Oh, I think I met AJ at a police station." Alexa said.

Eva chuckled. "Why were you at a police station?" Eva asked AJ.

"Picking up my drunk dad." AJ said. "Alexa was there cause her dad was the police chief, and she started talking to me for some reason."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "That's cause I was sick of talking to the other deputies." She said.

Eva tilted her head. "How come you never said anything to your dad about Bayley?" She blurted.

There was an uneasy silence amongst the friends. Alexa stared wide eyed at Eva. Bayley, just now realizing what Eva said, rubbed her scars. Alexa hugged Bayley, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Now's not a good time." AJ whispered in Eva's ear.

"What happened?" Eva asked.

Alexa glared at Eva.

"Bayley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Eva said.

Bayley nodded. "I'm not mad Eva. I guess I just never told anyone." She said.

Bayley dropped her head and began rubbing her scars again. "Our dads were drinking buddies. Alexa's dad knew what was happening the whole time." She said.

Bayley's eyes began to water. "Sometimes Alexa's dad would hurt me too." She whispered.

Alexa hugged Bayley tighter. "Now you know." Alexa whispered.

Finn sighed. "It's one of the many reasons we decided to move out here. Some of the reasons we haven't been back." He said.

Alexa shook her head. "I hate my father so much for what he did. I'll never forgive him." She whispered.

Alexa's eyes started water also, making Bayley wipe her tears and kiss her forehead.

The group stayed silent for what seemed like hours.

"I think the ramen is done." AJ said.

Everyone began laughing, breaking the tension.

The group sat around the dining room table eating their sandwiches and talking about life in general.

"But then you dropped your keys, so we spent the next fifteen minutes looking for them while Old Man McMahon searched for you in the cornfield." Finn laughed at AJ.

"Dude, Steph was hot in high school, don't judge me." AJ responded.

The group continued talking and eating. Finn and AJ retelling old stories, while Alexa and Bayley played footsie under the table.

Alexa cleared her throat and stood up, raising her cup. "Here's to five years together, and hopefully many more." She giggled.

The rest of the group cheered.

After supper the gang headed to bed. AJ kissed Eva goodbye, Finn raced to his room, while Alexa and Bayley stood in the living room.

Bayley rubbed her scars. Alexa noticed and held Bayley's hands.

"Everything ok?" Alexa asked.

Bayley tilted her head. "Can we have a slumber party tonight?" She asked Alexa.

Alexa giggled. "It's Sunday night, we have work tomorrow silly." She said.

Bayley nodded. "But not like stay up and watch movies and eat ice cream. I mean like..." Bayley trailed off.

"Sleep together?" Alexa asked.

Bayley nodded.

"We practically snuggle every night anyway." Alexa said.

Bayley blushed. "Yeah, but as girlfriends this time." She said.

Alexa kissed Bayley. "Of course beautiful."

Alexa led Bayley to her bedroom. Bayley plopped on Alexa's bed and crawled under the covers. Alexa laid beside Bayley, holding her close and gazing into her eyes.

"I love you." Alexa whispered.

Bayley smiled. "I love you too." She whispered.

Alexa kissed Bayley before wrapping her arms around her and falling asleep.

AJ did one final lock check and headed to his room.

Before AJ closed his eyes his phone buzzed.

 _"ONE NEW MESSAGE"_ it read.

AJ opened his messages.

" _DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE MEET UP" -S_

AJ rubbed his eyes and sighed. He had a big day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alexa**

Monday morning was always chaos for the friends; maybe it was due to the fact that it was a Monday in general, another beginning of a seemingly endless work week. But not today, today seemed more easy going.

Since Finn didn't have to work now until eight, there wasn't loud Metallica to wake everyone up. When Alexa woke up to the sound of her alarm and _not_ the sounds of "Enter Sandman" she was both pleased and disappointed; she must've gotten used to it by now, despite all the times she'd storm over to Finn's room and threaten to castrate him.

Alexa silenced her alarm and took in a quick survey of her room; sunlight barely peaking through her drawn curtains, empty vodka bottles peaking out from under her bed, Bayley sleeping in her bed.

Alexa, confused at first but recalled the events of the day before, smiled at her sleeping girlfriend. Alexa quietly kicked the empty liquor bottles back under her bed; despite her best efforts the bottles still clanked together, stirring Bayley awake.

Alexa cursed at herself. "Hey, sleepy head, good morning." Alexa whispered, kneeling next to the bed in front of Bayley.

"Coffee." Bayley mumbled.

Alexa giggled and nodded her head. "Sure thing, beautiful." Alexa said, kissing Bayley's forehead.

It was unusual for Alexa to be in such a great mood on Mondays. She was your stereotypical Monday hater. But being with Bayley now made her heart flutter instead of make her heart demand more Irish Coffees.

Alexa skipped to the kitchen and started to brew the coffee. After a few minutes the coffee maker let out a soft _ding_ indicating that the coffee was ready. Alexa poured herself a cup and, when she was sure no one was looking, poured a couple drops of vodka in it.

Now Alexa wasn't trying to get drunk; she had work today. Alexa would steal a few drinks here and there just to ease her nerves. Alexa developed a dependency on hard liquor shortly after her sixteenth birthday; she would steal some drinks from her dad whenever he'd come home drunk and disoriented. Her dad being that way told her exactly where he'd been: Bayley's house.

Now any person who knew about Alexa's habitual drinking would tell her that she'd just hit rock bottom and end up like her dad, which in return would make Alexa more anxious and would lead to more Long Island Iced Teas. Alexa had almost been caught on a few occasions, but she _had_ always been lucky.

Bayley especially could never know about it, given her past. It was an oxymoron in Alexa's life; drink more and worry less she could keep Bayley around but at the same time lose her. Drink less worry more, Alexa's anxiety and paranoia kick in and she loses Bayley anyway, but at least she's not like her dad.

No matter the case, Alexa would have a few drinks here and there.

Alexa sipped her coffee and sighed happily. Alexa poured another cup and shuffled her way back to her bedroom. Bayley was still sprawled across the bed, which made Alexa giggle.

Alexa sat beside Bayley. "Coffee?" She asked.

Bayley sat bolt upright. "Coffee!" She cheered.

Alexa laughed and handed Bayley her cup. Bayley happily drank her coffee. Alexa finished hers and just happily watched Bayley bounce up and down.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." Bayley chanted.

Alexa laughed. "I should know better than to give you coffee, Bayley." She said.

Bayley finished her cup and pounced on Alexa.

Alexa groaned. "What's this all about?" She asked.

Bayley pinned Alexa to the bed. "I love you." Bayley whispered.

Alexa smiled. "I love you too." She said.

Being the brave child she is, Bayley leaned in and passionately kissed Alexa. Alexa, noticing the passion behind the kiss, moaned slightly.

"What's gotten into you today?" Alexa asked.

Bayley shrugged. "Dunno." She said.

Alexa pulled Bayley back on top of her and entangled her fingers in Bayley's hair while kissing her. Bayley giggled with every kiss.

Bayley suddenly stopped. "How do two girls have sex?" She asked.

"Do you even know how a guy and a girl do it?" Alexa asked.

Bayley shook her head. "I don't, no. But how would we... ya know." She giggled.

Alexa tilted her head. "You want to have sex with me?" She asked curiously.

"Well no, I was just wondering how that would work. I thought about while we were kissing and I thought I'd ask you." Bayley said.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a virgin, Bayley, sorry." She giggled.

Bayley scratched her head. "What's a 'virgin?'" She asked.

Alexa started laughing. "You're such a five year old." She laughed.

Bayley crossed her arms. "Am not; I'll be twenty four this June." She said in a huff.

Alexa noticed the bedside clock: it read "seven fifteen."

"What time do you work?" Alexa asked.

"Eight thirty just like you." Bayley said.

Bayley's eyes went wide. "This is our first day working as girlfriends!" She exclaimed.

Alexa nodded. "But you can't be kissing me all day or tell _every_ person you see that we're dating." She said.

Bayley groaned. "No fair." She whined.

Alexa wrapped her legs around Bayley's waist and flipped them over so that Alexa was on top this time. Alexa grinned down at Bayley. Alexa kissed her slowly, gently squeezing her breasts. Alexa then placed a hand above Bayley's crotch and began to rub her pajama pants.

Bayley began to squirm. "No, wait. No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried.

Alexa stopped and jumped off of Bayley. Bayley curled herself into a ball and began crying. Alexa tried to hug Bayley, but paused when she saw the fear in her eyes.

"It wasn't just cuts and burns, was it?" Alexa whispered.

Bayley shook as she cried. "They'd touch me there sometimes. I didn't like it." She whimpered.

Alexa hugged Bayley gently. "I'm sorry Bayley. I shouldn't have done that."

Bayley rolled to face Alexa. "It's not that. I want you to, it's just that I have bad thoughts whenever I'd get touched there. Even if a doctor does it." She whispered.

Alexa sighed. "I'm sorry, I love you." She said.

Bayley's breathing started to even out again. "I love you too, Lexi." She whispered.

Alexa gently kissed Bayley's forehead.

"We gotta get ready for work, ok?" Alexa said.

Bayley nodded her head.

Alexa started the shower, undressed, and stepped into the warm water. Bayley suddenly joined Alexa.

"What're you doing?" Alexa laughed.

Bayley shrugged. "Buddy showers, just like when we were kids." She said.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I made that up just so I could look at you naked." She giggled.

Bayley tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. "That's sneaky, Alexa." She said.

Alexa stared at Bayley's naked body; part of her was turned on because of the shape and curves of Bayley, but part of her was saddened when she saw the multiple scars across her arms, legs, and torso.

Alexa dropped her head.

"Wait I'm not mad." Bayley said.

Alexa began to cry. "It's just your scars, Bayley. They break my heart." She said.

Bayley hugged Alexa, making Alexa start to giggle.

"What?" Bayley asked.

"You're hugging me naked." Alexa said.

Bayley giggled. "Look who's the five year old now." She teased.

Alexa rolled her eyes and kissed Bayley.

"Let's get clean now." Alexa said.

After their shower Alexa and Bayley were off to work; both girls were waitresses at Big Dave's Diner.

Before getting out of the car, Alexa pulled Bayley in for a long, passionate kiss.

Bayley smiled. "What's that for?" She asked.

"I wanted to save this one. No more kisses until after work, ok?" Alexa said.

Bayley nodded her head.

Both girls entered the employee lounge and said hi to the restaurant's owner, Big Dave Batista.

Alexa and Bayley tied on their aprons and set off on taking orders. Bayley would steal the occasional glance at Alexa every now and again, but otherwise kept her promise to Alexa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: AJ**

It was half past nine when AJ stood outside the apartment. AJ wore a black hoodie and black sweat pants as well as black combat boots. AJ kept checking and rechecking his messages in case of the odd chance that the meet up was cancelled.

No such luck.

AJ eyed a white van as it pulled up to the curb. The passenger, wearing similar clothes as AJ, stepped out and approached AJ.

"What time do the birds sing?" The man asked in a rough voice.

"Two hours before dawn." AJ replied.

The men stood there in silence for a few moments. AJ and the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Roman. I can never take that seriously." AJ laughed.

"I honestly thought you were gonna say 'The birds remain silent' just to fuck with me." Roman laughed.

AJ pulled open the sliding door of the van and hoped in.

The driver, who had a blonde streak in his hair, glanced back at AJ. "Glad to see you didn't change your mind." He said.

"No way, Seth, rent's due next week and I ain't going back to Pizza Hut." AJ chuckled.

Seth nodded his head to the man sitting next to AJ. "You remember Dean, yeah?" Seth said.

AJ turned his head to meet Dean's stare. "Ambrose? How's the hand?" AJ asked.

Dean rolled his hoodie sleeve over his cast. "It's been better," he said. "Good thing I'm married, right?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Where's the field trip today?" AJ asked.

"Associated Bank on the corner of Davis and Main." Seth said.

"They're open before ten?" AJ asked.

Dean nodded. "Only bank in the city that is," He snickered. "'Bout to suggest a policy change."

After a few minutes of driving the group pulled into the parking lot of Associated Bank.

"Alright boys, masks up, hoods up, shades on. Don't bother with the safe only hit the tellers," Seth ordered while loading his pistol. "And Dean? No sloppy logistics like breaking your fucking hand again, yeah?"

Dean rolled his eyes and covered his face with the skull mask.

AJ, Seth, and Dean marched into the bank. Before anyone had a chance to react, Seth leapt onto a nearby table and fired a single shot into the air. Dean charged the security guard and tackled him, while AJ ran to the tellers.

"Nobody fucking move or D plugs the guard!" Seth screamed. "We are The Shield and we are here to right the wrongs of injustice!"

"Don't make me hurt you now," AJ spoke gently to the teller. "Just pull out all you have."

AJ collected the money and whistled to Seth. Seth jumped off the table and ran out the door with AJ and Dean.

Roman ripped open the sliding door. Dean, AJ, and Seth jumped in. Dean slammed the door with a laugh. Roman sped down the street. The group cheered as the bank faded into the distance.

"Dean count the hit." Seth laughed.

Dean counted the cash.

"AJ, when we get to the drop off help Roman tear off the license plates and torch the van, yeah?" Seth said.

"Sure." AJ said.

"We walkin' home then?" Dean asked.

Seth groaned. "I got a car stashed by the drop off." He said.

Dean nearly dropped the money bag. "Uh, guys?" He asked.

Seth turned around. "What?" He snapped.

Dean stared at the bag of cash.

"What's our cut?" Seth growled.

"Hundred thousand... each." Dean said.

Everyone gasped in shock. Roman nearly swerved off the road.

Seth grabbed the money bag and began counting. AJ eyed Dean nervously.

"There's no fucking way." Seth muttered.

Seth turned around and faced AJ. "How in the fuck did you pull four hundred thousand from the tellers?" He demanded.

AJ shrugged. "I just told them to hand it over." He said.

Seth started laughing. "You're our money guy from now on, AJ." He laughed.

Soon the group pulled into a deserted parking lot. Seth and Dean divided the money while AJ and Roman covered the van in gasoline. Seth lit a match and engulfed the van in flames.

Seth handed AJ a bag. "Hundred thousand," Seth said. "count it if you don't believe me."

AJ shook his head. "I trust you." AJ said grinning.

Roman dropped AJ off at his apartment. AJ entered the apartment and counted the money.

"Hundred thousand exactly." AJ whispered staring at the money.

AJ's phone buzzed.

" _One New Message"_ it read.

AJ opened his messages.

" _See ya next time -S"_

AJ smiled and put away his phone. Who would've thought that he'd get away with _another_ heist, this being his fourth one.

"What the fuck is all that?" Said someone behind AJ.

All the color in AJ's face left. AJ turned around to face Finn.

"Hey, man," AJ said nervously. "forgot you're home during the day now."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject, AJ. I want to know why my best friend is counting money on our dining room table, and it's not even noon yet."

AJ looked at Finn nervously. "Fine. But you can't tell the girls about this." AJ said.

Finn nodded his head. "Ok, fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finn**

Finn was born to poor parents on the outskirts of Belfast, Ireland. His parents named him after the doctor that delivered him; it was a family tradition. Finn was a plump and happy baby, often times coming up with mischievous ways to annoy his parents.

Finn quickly learned the hard way how to live in this cruel world. Before he turned three, his father was killed in a drunken brawl. Finn's mother traveled to America leaving behind the terrible memories of her homeland. Finn and his mother moved to a small town in Pennsylvania.

Due to his past and constant reminders of being different, Finn became a hardened and rugged young man. Constant fighting and insubordination made him a terror to some; but not for a certain brunette girl with a sideways pony tail. Finn was only calm when Bayley was around. Bayley helped Finn mold into a better member of society, it may have taken until they were in high school, but Bayley stayed focused nevertheless.

But no matter how much Finn's personality changed, one thing remained the same: his intense, piercing blue eyes. Most of the time Finn didn't have to throw a punch to prove a point; the overall intensity of his stare was enough to make a statue flinch.

AJ found himself on the receiving end of that intensity. Finn glared at AJ, the kind of glare that said "You definitely fucked up now."

"You rob banks for a living?" Finn asked.

AJ wouldn't return Finn's eye contact; partially because he knew he was going to be lectured and part because it scared him to see Finn like this.

AJ glanced at the floor. "I do what I got to do to support this family." AJ muttered.

Finn's eyes widened in shock. "The fuck are you thinking? The more you pull this shit, the bigger the danger we could all be put in." Finn growled.

AJ glared back at Finn. "I didn't see you complaining when I bought home a new tv. Or when I paid everyone's share of rent for a year." AJ hissed.

Finn shook his head. "That's because I thought you were paying for them with an honest living. Not robbing banks and stealing." Finn said.

AJ shook his head and sat on a dining room chair.

"How do you know your crew buddies won't kick the door down and steal back the money?" Finn asked. "How do you know they won't kidnap Bayley or Alexa?"

AJ covered his face with his hands. "I'm not that dumb, Finn. I can trust these guys." AJ said.

Finn sighed. "You're gonna get caught and that's it." Finn said. "It needs to stop."

AJ shook his head. "It's not that simple, man. I can't bail out on my crew because I don't want to rob banks anymore. If I pull that shit they'll definitely get pissed off and come after me." He said.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. You do what you gotta do, but no more bank robberies." Finn said.

AJ nodded. "Ok." AJ said.

"I mean it. I'm not afraid to tell the girls... Especially Eva." Finn said. "Pack up the money and hide it somewhere."

AJ shoved the money back in his bag and headed towards his room. Finn sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Finn clicked through the channels until he stopped on the news.

"Our top story: A bank robbery has just occurred on the corner of Davis and Main. The suspects in question stole a total of four hundred thousand dollars and have last been seen fleeing the bank in a white van-"

Finn clicked the tv off.

"How can he be so stupid?" Finn thought. "He's gonna get caught one day and he doesn't see that."

Finn couldn't comprehend what AJ thought he was doing. Obviously AJ thought he was doing a good thing because he was stealing for the sake of the family, but he was still stealing.

 **1:30pm the same day**

Finn sat at the dining room table staring at his hands. AJ lounged on the couch watching tv. Finn glanced over at AJ.

"Have you ever killed anyone, AJ?" Finn asked.

AJ switched off the tv and turned towards Finn. "What?" AJ said.

"You heard me." Finn growled.

Before AJ could answer, Bayley and Alexa walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Bayley said, running up to AJ and Finn giving them big hugs.

"How was work?" Finn muttered.

"It was fine. Regular day, nothing too exciting." Alexa said.

Bayley and Alexa entered Alexa's room and shut the door.

"No." AJ said.

Finn nodded his head. "Good." Finn muttered.

Finn walked up to AJ, giving him that unforgiving stare. "I don't care what you gotta do, but the stealing ends. You understand?"

AJ nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bayley and Alexa**

Everyone has a soul mate. Fortunately for some, they get to meet their soul mate early in life. Alexa and Bayley were among those lucky few.

Alexa and Bayley sprawled across Alexa's bed. Even if work was only a few hours, it was still exhausting. Alexa had stripped down to her underwear with the intention of taking a shower, but the second her head hit her pillow she was out like a light. Bayley, still in her uniform, laid beside Alexa holding her hand and watching Netflix.

Realizing Alexa was asleep, Bayley decided she could take a shower before Alexa woke up. Bayley sat up but was pulled back into bed by a giggling Alexa. Alexa planted a soft kiss on Bayley, making Bayley sigh happily.

"Why are you leaving?" Alexa giggled.

"I wanna take a shower real quick." Bayley said.

Alexa pulled Bayley on top of her. "I don't want you to though." Alexa whispered.

Bayley kissed Alexa; Alexa wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck and kissed her back. Bayley, in all the excitement, kicked the tv remote off the bed.

"Oh, shoot." Bayley said.

Bayley hoped out of bed searching for the remote. Bayley knelt down and decided to look under the bed. Bayley lifted the bed skirt and found the remote... But also found dozens of empty liquor bottles.

Bayley gasped in shock. Bayley nervously picked up an empty bottle of vodka, staring at it in shock.

"Come back to bed, Bayley." Alexa giggled.

Alexa's heart sank when she noticed the look of sadness and pain on Bayley's face.

"Is everything ok, Bayley?" Alexa asked.

Bayley gazed sadly into Alexa's eyes. Bayley lifted the empty bottle, making Alexa gasp.

"What's this?" Bayley asked choking back tears.

Alexa covered her face. "White Eagle Vodka." She whispered.

"Why is it under your bed along with fifteen others?" Bayley already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Alexa say it.

"I'm sorry, Bayley." Alexa whimpered.

Bayley stood up. "Why is there empty booze under your bed, Alexa?" Bayley demanded.

Alexa sat up. "Because I drank them ok?" Alexa said beginning to cry.

Bayley dropped the bottle. "Are you kidding me?" She asked.

Alexa sat on her bed and cried. Bayley knelt on the bed in front of Alexa.

"Why?" Bayley whispered.

Alexa shook her head. "I'm no good, Bayley. I'm just like my fucking father." She cried.

Bayley's heart broke. "Don't you ever fucking say that again." She warned.

Alexa was shocked; it wasn't like Bayley to swear, ever.

Alexa shook her head. "I'm so worried about everything, it's the only thing that can calm me down." She whimpered.

"What are you so worried about?" Bayley asked.

"Losing the house, my job, my friends..." Alexa made eye contact with Bayley. "I'm worried about losing you the most, Bayley. You've been the love of my life since I was thirteen. I can't lose you." Alexa cried.

Bayley wrapped Alexa in a tight hug and laid both of them down. Bayley squeezed tighter with every whimper or tear Alexa let out.

"I love you, Lexi." Bayley whispered.

Alexa nuzzled Bayley's neck. "I love you too, Bayley." Alexa whispered.

Bayley held Alexa tight. "You'll never ever lose me, Alexa." Bayley whispered.

"Promise?" Alexa whispered.

"I promise." Bayley said, kissing Alexa on her forehead.

Despite the shocking turn of events, Bayley still couldn't leave Alexa. Bayley knew she would have to help Alexa get clean which wasn't going to be easy; she tried helping her mother several times in the past. Of course it wasn't going to be an easy task, but Bayley loved Alexa too much to give up now.

After a few minutes, Alexa drifted off to sleep again in Bayley's arms. Bayley gazed down at her sleeping girlfriend. Bayley knew she loved Alexa, she knew they were destined to be together forever; they were soul mates for heaven's sake.

Bayley kissed Alexa on the forehead; making Alexa stir slightly and smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finn**

 **Monday Night-8:58pm**

It was the night of Finn's first shift at Suplex City. Paul gave him a quick run through of what his job was: basically, all he had to do was stand by the stage and keep anyone from jumping on the stage or touching the dancers.

Finn stood to the left of the stage. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans; Paul told him to dress as intimidating as possible.

Finn scanned the room. So far no one had tried starting anything dumb, but Finn secretly hoped someone would.

"Well aren't you a scary body guard." Paige said walking up to Finn.

Finn cleared his throat. "Paige." He muttered.

Paige laughed. "Such a serious one." She said.

Finn smirked and glanced at Paige. She was wearing a black robe and black stilettos.

"You dancin' tonight?" Finn asked.

Paige grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled.

Finn grinned. "Guess we'll find out." He chuckled.

Paige giggled and blushed slightly.

Finn shrugged. "Either way, you'd better get goin'; the guy at table six is eyein' you pretty closely." Finn chuckled.

Paige turned towards table six, and sure enough some creepy looking guy was checking Paige out.

Paige chuckled. "Good eye, Finn." She said.

Paige walked towards the back room; Finn could've sworn she was purposefully shaking her ass at him. Finn then realized he was staring a little too long and looked away.

 **12:42am Tuesday morning**

Finn was still at his position, when Paul trotted his way over to him.

"Hey, kid." Paul said. "I need your help with something."

Finn glanced at Paul. "What's up?" Finn asked.

Paul leaned towards Finn. "I got a shipment coming in and I need you and Brock to help me unload it." Paul muttered.

Finn chuckled. "Nipple tassels and cowboy hats?" He joked.

"Ha ha, let's go." Paul said, leading Finn towards the back of the club.

Finn and Paul arrived at the back entrance of Suplex City, where Brock was already waiting for them.

Brock nodded at Finn and Finn nodded back.

The trio stepped outside into the cool December evening.

"Who are we waiting for?" Finn asked.

"My delivery guy, Rey." Paul answered.

Before long, a rugged pick-up truck backed up to the back door. The driver side door popped open and a short Mexican man wearing a mask hopped out.

The driver walked up to Paul. "How's it goin', Paul?" He said.

Paul grinned. "How's it going, Mr. Mysterio? I trust you have everything I asked for?" He said.

Rey nodded. "Thirty four kilos of Colombian Sugar." He chuckled.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "'Colombian Sugar'?" He asked.

Brock nodded and lowered the hitch. "Cocaine." He muttered.

Finn glared at Paul. "We're moving cocaine?" Finn asked.

Paul chuckled. "Of course, did you really think I kept this place running solely on tits and ass? Customers can come in and simply order a beer and some 'Colombian Sugar.' I make a quick buck, the customer gets his coke, and everyone is happy."

Brock shoved a crate into Finn's arms. "Office." He muttered.

Finn looked down at the crate in his hands. If he did this he was no better than AJ, if he didn't there could be deadly consequences.

Finn nodded. "Office." He mumbled.

 **2:30am Tuesday morning**

Finn stepped out the front door of Suplex City; Paul was close behind him.

"Good first day, Finn. I'm proud of you, kid." Paul said, patting Finn on the back.

"Thanks." Finn mumbled.

Paul handed Finn a short stack of cash. "What's this?" Finn asked.

"You helped out with a delivery today so you get a little somethin' extra." Paul chuckled.

Finn's eyes went wide. "Twelve hundred dollars?" He exclaimed.

Paul chuckled. "Keep up the hard work, kid." Paul said.

Paul entered his car parked by the curb. Brock closed the door behind Paul. Brock turned to Finn and nodded at him. Brock then entered the driver's side and drove off.

After the lashing he gave AJ, Finn knew he was no better than him. It wasn't robbing banks, but moving drugs wasn't much of an improvement. Finn tucked the cash in his pocket. Finn had a long walk home; which was perfect since he had a lot to think about.

Before Finn started the long walk home, he noticed Paige arguing with someone a few yards away. The man suddenly slapped Paige; some instinct in Finn kicked in because he found himself sprinting at the man. Before the man knew what was happening, Finn threw a hard right hand into the side of the man's face knocking him down. Finn knelt over the man, repeatedly striking him in the head.

"Finn, what the fuck?" Paige cried, prying Finn off of the man.

Finn stared at Paige shocked. "Why was he hitting you?" Finn demanded.

"That's my boyfriend, he was mad at me for making him wait." Paige muttered.

The man tried steadying himself; but Finn kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Fuck's sake Finn." Paige said.

Finn was always a person that acted on instinct. Whether it was protecting people or always knowing what to say, he always knew just what to do.

Finn's hand began to throb. "Ah, fuck me." Finn groaned, cradling his hand.

Paige put her arm around Finn. "C'mon, let's get some ice on that." Paige told Finn.

The man on the ground began to groan. "Oh fuck off, Alberto." Paige hissed.

 **3:30am Tuesday morning**

Finn arrived at his apartment with Paige.

"Snazzy." Paige chuckled, looking around the apartment.

Finn walked to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas. Finn slowly placed the peas on his hand.

Paige shuffled over to Finn. "How does it feel?" Paige asked.

"Like a just caved some arsehole's face in." Finn laughed.

Paige giggled. "My hero." She said.

"Oh, yeah, we should be quiet. My roommates are probably asleep." Finn whispered.

Finn walked over to the couch and sat down, Paige sat next to him.

"You don't have to take care of me you know." Finn whispered.

Paige chuckled quietly. "I can't exactly go home." She whispered.

"Oh, right, cause of the beat down." Finn chuckled.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tyson." She said.

"You can sleep in my room if you want," Finn said. "I'll sleep out here."

Paige nodded. "Sure." She whispered.

Finn led Paige to his room. "Here we are, nothing special."

Paige removed her coat. Much to Finn's surprise, Paige was only wearing a bra and panties.

Finn quickly looked away. "Uh, yeah. I'll be out there if you need me." Finn said.

"Finn?" Paige asked.

Finn turned towards Paige. "Yeah?"

"Sleep with me?" Paige whispered.

Finn chuckled. "Why?" He said.

Paige shrugged. "I get scared of the dark." She said.

Finn smiled and nodded; he kicked of his shoes and pants. Finn laid beside Paige; Paige snuggled up close to him. Finn smiled to himself and wrapped in his arm around Paige.

"Alberto's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Paige whispered.

"Good." Finn whispered.

Paige giggled. "No, seriously. He's got a cousin named Rey that runs coke."

Finn tightened his grip on Paige. "Wears a mask, bunch of tattoos?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Paige asked.

Finn nervously chuckled. "Some shady dealings in an alley probably." He said.

Paige straddled Finn.

"This is unexpected." Finn chuckled.

Paige leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Finn.

"What're you doing?" Finn asked.

"Thanking you." Paige whispered.

Paige sat up and unhooked her bra; she moved Finn's hands from her hips to cup her breasts.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Paige." Finn whispered.

Paige grind her hips on Finn. "Doesn't feel like you don't." Paige moaned.

Finn pulled off his shirt and chuckled. "I can't exactly help it." He said.

Paige slid down to Finn's waistline and pulled off his boxers. Paige gently stroked Finn, then slowly slid him into her mouth.

"I need to beat up fuck heads more often." Finn chuckled.

Paige released Finn and pulled off her panties. Paige tried easing herself on Finn, but he flipped her over so he was on top. Paige let out a soft gasp as Finn penetrated her.

"Holy fuck." Paige whispered.

While Paige and Finn had their fun, somewhere in the city a cell phone rang.

"Alberto? What's the problem?" Rey answered.

"Finn Balor, Suplex City." Alberto muttered.

"Consider it done." Rey said, hanging up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **Bayley and Alexa**

 _"What's wrong ya little shit? Can't handle it?" Bayley's mother held Bayley down and burned her arm with a lighter._

 _"Momma please stop!" Bayley cried._

 _Bayley's father suddenly lifted her by her hair and threw her against the wall._

 _"Don't talk back to your mother!" Bayley's dad screamed._

 _Bayley let out a steady stream of tears and whimpers._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

Bayley snapped awake in a cold sweat with tears in her eyes; She sat up and hugged her knees trying to fight back her whimpers. Alexa stirred awake and noticed Bayley was awake and shaking.

Alexa sighed. "Bad dream, Bayley?" She asked.

Bayley nodded. "Momma burned me again." Bayley whimpered.

Alexa sat up and wrapped her arms around Bayley. Alexa gently kissed Bayley's temple, trying to calm her.

"You're alright now; I'm here with you." Alexa whispered.

Bayley leaned closer to Alexa.

All Alexa could do about Bayley's nightmares was comfort her until she calmed down again, and that killed Alexa. Alexa wished she could cure Bayley's pain, she wish she could heal her wounds, she wished she could go back in time and stop Bayley's parents from ever hurting her. But Alexa couldn't do any of that, she could only hope to make Bayley's future better.

Bayley laid back down but Alexa didn't let go. Alexa gazed into Bayley's eyes, stealing a few quick kisses every now and again which would make Bayley giggle.

"What do you love most about me?" Bayley asked.

"Everything." Alexa whispered.

Bayley shook her head. "That doesn't count. You have to pick one thing." She said.

Alexa thought for a second. "Your hugs." She whispered. "And kisses, but hugs more."

Bayley giggled. "I like hugging people, but your my favorite person to hug." Bayley whispered, hugging Alexa.

Alexa kissed Bayley on her cheek. It was dark but due to the heat radiating off of Bayley's face Alexa could tell she was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Alexa asked.

"Can we... have sex?" Bayley asked.

Alexa burst out laughing, which annoyed Bayley.

"Why do you always laugh when I ask that?" Bayley asked.

Alexa kissed Bayley. "Now's not the time Bayley." Alexa whispered. "I want our first time to be special."

Bayley smiled at the idea of "special."

"Ok." Bayley whispered.

Alexa kissed Bayley on her forehead and snuggled against her.

There was suddenly a loud bang and a woman screaming.

"Stay here." Alexa said to Bayley.

Alexa ran into the hallway where she bumped into AJ.

"What was that?" Alexa asked AJ.

"I don't know." AJ said.

Paige suddenly stumbled out of Finn's room in hysteria.

"Who the fuck are you?" AJ demanded.

Paige rapidly pointed at Finn's room. "Help, he needs help." Paige cried.

AJ rushed into Finn's room and found someone sprawled across the floor.

"Finn? Are you alright?" AJ yelled rushing towards Finn.

"Call nine-one-one!" AJ screamed when he saw the blood stained on the carpet.

AJ rolled Finn onto his back; Finn was awake but barely clinging to life. AJ noticed he was clutching at his stomach; he'd been shot.

"The ambulance is coming!" Alexa said.

The sounds of sirens approached in the distance.

"Alberto." Finn whispered.

AJ turned to Paige. "Who the fuck is Alberto?" AJ demanded.

The paramedics made their way to the Finn's room. They covered his wound with gauze and raised him on a stretcher.

The paramedics raised Finn into the back of the ambulance. AJ jumped into the back, leaving Alexa, Bayley, and Paige behind.

Bayley clung to Alexa. "Is Finn going to be ok?" Bayley asked.

Alexa's eyes began to water. "I don't know." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Everyone**

"Begin incision here, attempting to recover the bullet. Oxygen is stable?"

"Yes doctor."

"Heart rate is normal?"

"Yes doctor."

"Ok, don't see an exit wound, bullet must be in his lower abdomen, just below the stomach."

\--

AJ paced around the waiting room muttering to himself. Bayley, Alexa, and Paige sat next to each other. Bayley sat with her head resting on Alexa's shoulder, while Paige just stared at the floor.

"I don't like hospitals." Bayley whispered.

"Me neither." Alexa agreed.

AJ's face was bright red with rage.

"If I ever find out who did this I'll... God fucking damnit Finn." AJ muttered.

"AJ, maybe you should sit do-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" AJ snapped at Paige, getting in her face. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Ok, first of all your breath smells like ass," Paige hissed. "second, my name is Paige."

"Why were you in Finn's room?"

"Gettin' some dick, what else?"

A woman sitting behind AJ gasped and covered her daughter's ears.

"How do you know Finn?" AJ demanded.

"I work at Suplex City with him." Paige muttered.

"No, Finn's security, you shake your tits for twenties."

Paige jumped to her feet. "Hey, I don't need to take shit from you."

"You better start explaining this "Alberto" guy then. Cause for whatever reason, Finn whispered that to me before he got here."

Paige looked away from AJ. "He's my boyfriend. Finn saw him hit me so he kicked his ass and I took him home and we fucked and now he's been shot." Paige stumbled on her words, choking back tears.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that crybaby bullshit. You don't even know Finn."

The woman with the daughter tapped AJ on the shoulder. "Excuse me, could you not swear in front of my daughter?"

AJ turned to the little girl. "Your mother's a whore!" He shouted.

The woman gasped and left the room.

Paige began to cry and sat back down beside Bayley and Alexa. Paige covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. Bayley gave AJ a pleading look. AJ rolled his eyes and groaned.

"How does Alberto even know where we live?" AJ asked, calming his tone.

Paige glanced up at AJ. "I have no idea. I'm not even sure it was him."

"What do you mean?"

"It was dark and I didn't see him come through the window. I just know he was Hispanic cause he yelled "perra mi pimo."

"Do you mean "parra mi primo?"" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

"For my cousin."

AJ furrowed his brow. "Who's his cousin?" He asked Paige.

"Rey Mysterio, he's part of a drug cartel. He's probably the one who shot Finn." Paige said.

AJ began pacing around the room again. "Then how the hell did he find us?"

-

"His stomach hasn't been damaged, but his liver and large intestine may have been hit."

"What's your call doctor?"

"Attempting to close both wounds, just a bit more anesthetic."

"Yes doctor."

-

AJ had stopped pacing and now sat next to Paige. Alexa and Bayley had fallen asleep, but Paige was still awake.

"I'm sorry." AJ muttered.

Paige turned her to look at AJ. "For what."

"Yelling earlier, being a dick."

Paige gave AJ a gentle smile. "Don't be sorry, I'd do the same if it were my friends."

A doctor then entered the room. "Family of Finn Balór?"

AJ jumped to his feet. "That's us." He said.

The doctor took AJ into the hallway, leaving the girls behind.

Alexa woke up to see AJ leave with the doctor.

"What's happening?" Alexa asked Paige.

"I don't know, he just asked to talk to AJ."

Alexa gently shook Bayley. "Bayley... Wake up."

"More pancakes, Mister Unicorn?" Bayley said sitting up, a bit groggy.

Paige looked at her confused. "The fuck?"

AJ shuffled back into the room, head down with hands on the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Alexa asked.

AJ looked up with tears rushing down his face. "He'll never walk again." He whispered.

-

Alexa, AJ, Bayley, and Paige stood around Finn's hospital bed, staring at him. Finn was still unconscious from the anesthetic.

"He's gonna be ok? Besides his... legs." AJ asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head. "I managed to remove the bullet but it was lodged in his spine. He'll heal up just fine, just not with his ability to walk."

"Does this mean I can't fuck?" Finn asked.

The group pounced on Finn with cries of happiness, but backed off when he yelled out in pain.

"His stitches need time to settle and heal. And the injury shouldn't effect your ability to control your penis. So... technically you can still have intercourse." The doctor said.

"More good news for me." Paige chuckled.

After talking with Finn for a little while longer, AJ took Alexa and Bayley home, leaving Paige with Finn.

Paige chuckled at Finn.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, it's just you saved me twice tonight. You beat up my ex boyfriend and literally took a bullet for me."

"Just doing what a real man would do."

Paige blushed and bit her bottom lip. Paige leaned towards Finn, kissing him gently.

"Thank you." Paige whispered.

"You're welcome." Finn said.

Paige eyed Finn's hospital gown. She slid her hand under the gown and gripped Finn's penis. Paige slowly began to stroke.

"Do you feel that?" Paige asked.

Finn nodded.

"Good."

"I don't want to get anything on the gown, or the bed." Finn said.

"Then I won't let any drip." Paige placed her mouth over the head of Finn's penis.

Finn groaned. "Definitely feeling that."

-

Back at the house, AJ triple checked all the locks before settling into an uneasy sleep.

Alexa and Bayley were cuddling in Alexa's bed, both wide awake.

"Do we have to go to work later?" Bayley whispered.

Alexa noticed the bedside clock read a quarter to seven. In all the chaos, Alexa forgot she had work in a few hours.

"I'll call Dave and tell him what happened." Alexa kissed Bayley on her forehead.

Bayley sighed happily and kissed Alexa.

-

Paul Heyman paced around his ransacked office; papers where scattered everywhere, Paul's desk was flipped over, and all of the cocaine had been stolen. Brock was trying to sort through all of the paperwork hoping to find a clue.

"I don't understand, Brock. I keep all the doors and windows locked with alarms, wouldn't have they gone off?" Paul continued to pace.

"Finn." Brock muttered.

"What about Finn?"

"Paperwork is missing."

Paul gazed over Brock's shoulder at the scattered paper.

Paul shook his head. "I don't understand how you manage to do that."

Paul pulled out his cellphone and dialed Finn's number. After a few rings a woman answered.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"This is Paul Heyman, may I speak to Finn Balór?" Paul asked.

"Paul? It's Paige, Finn's asleep right now, he can't talk."

"Why can't you wake him up and tell him his boss wants to speak to him?"

There was a long pause. "He's been shot, he's resting now."

Paul turned to face Brock. Brock nodded at Paul and Paul nodded back.

"Who did it?" Paul demanded.

"Rey, Alberto's cousin." Paige said.

"Rey Mysterio."

Brock narrowed his eyes. "Rey Mysterio."

Paul hung up the phone. "One of our men has been severely wounded, Brock, but it wasn't an accident; it was a deliberate attack. Now what do we do when our men are attacked?"

Brock slowly stood up. "Conquer."

Paul chuckled. "Exactly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** **AJ**

The day was silent: only the birds outside or the occasional car horn was heard. AJ kept to himself most of the day, only texting back and forth with Eva to catch her up on what was happening with Finn. Alexa and Bayley spent most of the day in Alexa's room, only coming out to use the bathroom or to get food.

AJ sat on the couch texting with Eva, when there was a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed about getting a visitor during a time like this, AJ answered the door. A short pudgy man and a tall muscular man stood in front of AJ.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Paul Heyman, how are you feeling today?"

AJ chuckled. "Well my best friend is in the hospital so I guess pretty shitty."

Paul turned to the taller man. "This must be it."

The taller man nodded.

Paul faced AJ again. "My apologies, where are my manners? I'm Finn's boss at Suplex City. This is my personal security, Bock Lesnar. May we come in?"

AJ shrugged. "I guess."

Paul and the man entered the apartment. AJ led them to the kitchen and offered them a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" AJ asked.

Paul chuckled. "No, thank you. We just want to discuss what happened with Finn.

AJ took a seat across from Paul and Brock. "What do you know?"

"From what I understand it was a "dealer" we usually conduct business with."

"Rey Mysterio?"

Paul raised his eyebrows at AJ. "Ah, so you know him?"

AJ shook his head. "Paige is the one who told us about him. I guess he yelled "for my cousin" before he shot Finn."

Paul and Brock began to laugh. "These cartel members and their ridiculous ways of justice." Paul laughed.

"Justice." Brock snickered.

Paul cleared his throat. "Excuse us, is Paige here by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's in Finn's room I think." AJ said.

Paul nodded at Brock; Brock stood and approached Finn's bedroom door. Brock glanced back at AJ and pointed at the door. AJ nodded his head nervously. Brock nodded at Finn and kicked the door down, shattering it into a million pieces. Brock then disappeared into Finn's room.

"Brock? What the fuck?" Paige screamed.

AJ's jaw dropped. "What the hell, Paul? Why did he kick the door down."

Paul chuckled. "Just to scare anyone else who may have been in there. Besides, I'm sure your Davis and Main payday can cover it." Paul gave AJ a sinister grin.

AJ narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that was me?"

"I have eyes and ears all over this city. Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I'm actually very impressed by the work you four did. Four hundred grand: that's unheard of."

Brock came back with Paige hung over his shoulder. Brock dropped Paige into a chair beside him.

Paul shook his head. "You couldn't have let her get dressed at least?"

"She threw a shoe at me; Fuck her." Brock muttered.

Paige covered her bare chest. "Fuck you too, asshole."

Paul cleared his throat. "Anyway, we know who attacked Finn. Brock and I know that we will be seeking vengeance, but we want to know if you would like to help us?"

AJ eyed Brock and Paul suspiciously. "Haven't you only known Finn for less than two days."

"Regardless of how long I've known one of my security, I treat them as if they were my nephews. The only one I treat as my son is Brock. That's only because he has spilled blood for me."

Paige gasped in shock, making Brock chuckle.

"You've killed someone?" AJ asked.

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "Seventeen."

AJ leaned back in his chair running his hands through his hair. "I rob banks, not kill people."

Paul shrugged. "I guess you don't care that much about Finn then."

AJ slammed his hands on the table. "Don't you fucking dare say that."

"Then I can count you in?"

"You're goddamn right."

"Excellent. Now Brock and I will be setting up another meeting with Rey, as far as we know he doesn't realize that we know who's behind Finn's attack. I have hired a few mercenaries, but I was hoping you could get us a few more. Possibly your bank team."

Paul stood up and straightened his tie. "Tell them I'll pay handsomely, and the meeting is this Friday at eleven p.m."

Brock rose to his feet and nodded at AJ. Paul and Brock left the apartment.

AJ sighed. "Guess I'll call the team. I just hope they underst-"

AJ stopped when he realized Alexa and Bayley were standing in the doorway of the living room.

"You... You rob banks?" Bayley asked with tears in her eyes.

AJ jumped to his feet and approached Alexa and Bayley. "It's not... Yes, Bayley, I do but I promised Finn I'd stop."

"Are the people you rob the ones who shot Finn?" Bayley whimpered.

"No, of course not."

"So all those presents you buy us are bought with _stolen_ money?" Alexa demanded.

"Well... Yes they are." AJ confessed.

"The tv?"

"Yeah."

"My car?"

"Yeah."

"The vacation to Miami?"

"That one was actually won in a contest."

Bayley sniffled and wiped her eyes. "My stuffed purple unicorn you bought me for my birthday?"

AJ's eyes dropped to the floor. Bayley burst into tears and ran into Alexa's room.

Alexa slapped AJ across the face. "You fix this. I don't care what you have to do. Understand?"

AJ rubbed his face and nodded. Alexa stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

* * *

"Are you calling the shots now?" Seth sat across from AJ at Big Dave's Diner. AJ called Seth and convinced him to meet him to talk about the job.

AJ shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I just think it would be a great job for the guys."

Seth shook his head. "So, we just guard a couple guys while a drug deal goes down?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Basically?"

"Yeah, basically."

Seth chuckled. "Alright man. If you say so. I'll call up the guys and set the date."

"Thanks, Seth. I owe you one."

Seth checked to see if anyone was listening. "You grabbed me four hundred k, consider us even."

AJ chuckled. "Maybe six or seven more favors and we're even."

Seth shook AJ's hand and left the diner.

AJ stood up to leave but was blinded by a flash of red and a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God, AJ? I didn't know you were here, I totally would've had lunch with you!"

AJ clung to Eva, hugging her tight. AJ choked back tears and buried his face into Eva's hair. Eva was confused at first, but hugged AJ tighter when he let out a quiet whimper.

"It's ok, AJ. Finn's gonna be fine." Eva rubbed her hand along AJ's back.

"No, Eva. I need to tell you something." AJ adjusted himself so he was looking Eva in the eye. "But promise me you'll still love me afterwards."

Eva smirked. "Nothing will stop me from loving you AJ."

AJ sat Eva across from her and held her hands. "I love you so much Eva."

"I love you too, AJ."

"Do you know what I do for a job?"

Eva tilted her head. "No, I guess I don't know."

AJ sighed. "That's cause what I do isn't exactly legal."

Eva chuckled. "You sell pot or something? That's no big deal, my friend Summer does the same thing."

AJ shook his head. "Way more crazy than that."

"Coke?"

"No, I don't sell drugs, Eva."

Eva furrowed her brow. "What is it then?"

AJ dropped his head and sighed. "I'm part of a bank robbery crew."

Eva was silent at first, but then started laughing.

AJ nervously chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I already knew that, AJ."

"You did?"

"Yeah, remember you told me Saturday ni- No, wait you were shit faced. But you showed me the big bag full of money and I nearly shit myself."

AJ sighed in relief. "I just thought you'd be pissed at me or something."

Eva kissed AJ's hand. "I'm not mad, it's really fucking stupid and dangerous but at least now you don't have a reason not to buy me that necklace I want."

AJ leaned across the table and kissed Eva. "I'll buy you it after you're done with work."

Eva squealed in delight and kissed AJ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Alexa and Bayley**

"I hate, AJ! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

Bayley laid curled in a ball crying her eyes out on Alexa's bed. Bayley picked up her purple stuffed unicorn.

"I hate you too, Mr. Buttercup!"

Bayley threw the stuffed unicorn across the room, but Bayley quickly got out of bed and retrieved the unicorn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Bayley hugged the unicorn.

Alexa angrily paced around her room muttering under her breath.

"He's such a fucking idiot!" Alexa yelled.

"He stole money from people." Bayley whispered.

"What the fuck was he thinking?"

"He lied to me about Mr. Buttercup."

"This isn't just about your stupid unicorn, Bayley! He steals money, then has the audacity to buy us all these fancy things like he's some kind of hero!"

Bayley lowered her head. "Mr. Buttercup isn't stupid."

"Forget about your fucking unicorn! Grow the fuck up, Bayley!" Alexa slapped the bedside table.

Alexa realized she was yelling at Bayley when she noticed Bayley nervously rub her arms. Alexa approached Bayley with outstretched arms, but Bayley quickly backed away.

"No, don't, please." Bayley covered her face and fell onto Alexa's bed.

"Bayley, I'm so sorry." Alexa cautiously approached Bayley.

Bayley hid under the covers.

"Please don't hurt me, Alexa."

Alexa's heart shattered. Alexa's eyes began to water.

"Bayley?"

Bayley pulled the covers over her head, letting out soft whimpers.

"You're gonna hurt me."

Alexa dropped to her knees. "I would never hurt you, Bayley. I love you."

Bayley ripped the blankets off of herself.

"Then why are you yelling at me like that?" Bayley got in Alexa's face. "I don't care who you're mad at. I don't deserve it."

Bayley cried harder, dropping to the floor. Alexa crawled towards Bayley, but Bayley tried pushing her away. Alexa grabbed Bayley by her wrists and pinned them above Bayley's head. Alexa quickly released Bayley once she saw the fear and panic floods her eyes. Bayley backed herself against the wall giving Mr. Buttercup a death grip.

"You hurt my wrists, just like mom and dad." Bayley whimpered.

Alexa burst into tears; Bayley was right, Alexa was acting exactly like Bayley's parents.

"Bayley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, please Bayley." Alexa croaked through her tears.

Bayley rubbed nervously at her arms.

"I don't think I should sleep in here anymore." Bayley whispered.

Alexa cried harder. "Bayley, I love you. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at AJ."

Bayley shook her head. "You hurt my wrists and told me to grow up. You don't do that to people you love. You don't... hurt them."

Alexa crawled towards Bayley again. Bayley pressed herself against the wall, kicking her feet at Alexa.

"No! Alexa, go away!" Bayley cried.

Alexa continued and hugged Bayley. Bayley pushed Alexa off of her. Alexa tried hugging Bayley again but was again shoved away.

"Alexa, please stop." Bayley whimpered.

"No! I won't stop!" Alexa cried.

"I don't want you to hug me, Alexa."

"Bayley, I love you so much."

"I don't want to stay here anymore."

Bayley scurried to her feet and made a dash for the door, but was stopped by Alexa.

"Alexa, let go!" Bayley cried.

"No!" Alexa exclaimed.

Bayley tried fighting back, but soon fell into Alexa. Alexa wrapped her arms around Bayley. Bayley immediately hugged back. Bayley continued to cry heavily. Alexa cried also and tightened her grip on Bayley.

"I don't want you to yell at me." Bayley whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Bayley." Alexa whispered.

Bayley slapped Alexa in the arm, making Alexa gasp and release the hug.

"I don't like it when you yell." Bayley whispered.

Bayley slapped Alexa in the arm again, and again, and again. Bayley then pulled Alexa by the collar of her shirt and kissed her deeply.

"Don't you ever do that again." Bayley kissed Alexa again.

Bayley untied Alexa's pajama pants and let them fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked.

Bayley kissed Alexa again, but it was a bit rougher this time. Alexa let out a quiet moan, suddenly falling onto the bed when Bayley pushed her. Bayley grabbed both of Alexa's wrists and pinned them above her head. Bayley, with the other hand, lifted Alexa's shirt and began to kiss and lick her breasts.

"How do you know how to do this?" Alexa moaned.

Bayley glared at Alexa. "Be quiet, please."

Alexa giggled when Bayley said "please"; even when being a little rough, Bayley still remembered her manners.

Alexa's giggles turned into short gasps of breath once Bayley moved her face between Alexa's legs. Alexa tangled her fingers in Bayley's hair, pulling her deeper into her.

"Oh, holy fuck, Bayley." Alexa moaned.

Alexa's breath remained short and rapid while Bayley continued on.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jesus fucking Christ, Jesus fucking Christ!" Alexa screamed as she came.

Bayley sat up and wiped her face with her shirt. Alexa laid on her back with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Alexa gasped.

Bayley giggled. "I just went with my gut."

"You like it a little rough, huh?"

Bayley shrugged. "No, I was mad at you for hurting me. But I felt bad for hitting you so I... did that."

Alexa pulled Bayley on top of her, showering her with kisses. Alexa then flipped Bayley onto her back. Alexa slowly slid her hand down Bayley's pajama pants. Bayley winced in fear at first, but nodded her head at Alexa. Alexa then slid her hand between Bayley's legs, rubbing her sweet spot slowly.

"That... That kinda tickles." Bayley giggled.

Alexa rolled her eyes and slid a finger inside of Bayley. Bayley let out a surprised gasp, pulling Alexa closer and kissing her passionately. Alexa quickened her pace, making Bayley moan into the kisses.

"I think... I don't know... Oh, holy fuck, Alexa!" Bayley yelled as she came.

Alexa pulled her hand out of Bayley's pants and licked her fingers, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bayley asked breathlessly.

"You sound cute when you swear." Alexa winked at Bayley.

Bayley raised her eyebrows. "Wait, wasn't this our first time?"

Alexa nodded her head.

"I wish it could've been more special. Not just after we got done fighting." Bayley muttered.

Alexa kissed Bayley. "It was with the love of my life, and that's all that matters."

Bayley blushed and giggled. "Can I still sleep in here?"

"Of course you can." Alexa smiled.

"What about Mr. Buttercup?"

Alexa laughed. "He can too, Bayley."

Alexa moved the hair away from Bayley's eyes. "I'm so glad I met you, Bayley. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else."

Alexa kissed Bayley again.

"Just promise me you won't hurt me anymore." Bayley said.

"I promise." Alexa said.

Bayley was still unsure; even though Alexa promised, Bayley was still worried.


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 15: AJ**

 **Friday 10:30pm**

 _"All is calm before the storm."_

AJ, Dean, Roman, and Seth stood outside Suplex City.

Dean eyed the glowing neon sign that stood on the roof. "I never liked this place."

AJ glanced at Dean. "Why's that?"

"His wife used to work here." Roman said.

Seth chuckled. "Still can't believe you managed to snag "All the Way" Renee."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How's Carmella doin'?"

The group let out a forced groan.

"That's a low blow, Ambrose." Roman chuckled.

"What? She's not dead or anything. You two are just divorced." Dean defended.

It was good that the guys would give each other a hard time every now and again. It bonded them, while at the same time distracted them from the cluster fuck that could be coming in a few moments.

The Shield and AJ then entered Suplex City. Dean waved at the various dancers that called out to him. AJ scanned the room, trying to spot Paul through the crowd of drunk men and dancers. AJ suddenly saw Paul waving at him; AJ motioned for the Shield to follow him and they disappeared into the back.

AJ and the Shield found a few people, including Brock Lesnar, loading various weapons and strapping on body armor.

"Word on the street is that Rey may know that we're going to double cross him." Paul said to AJ. "Therefore, I think our best option is to see how far we can go talking wise. Hopefully, get his guard down and then we attack."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were guarding a drug deal."

Paul chuckled. "Well you certainly are. But you're also going to be gunning down a few cartel members."

Brock shoved a bullet proof vest into Seth's hands. "Wear this. You'll die slower." Brock chuckled.

AJ and the Shield strapped on bullet proof vests and loaded their guns.

" _Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty."_ Dean sung to himself.

"Too bad this place is called "Suplex City" right?" Roman chuckled.

Paul gave a sharp whistle, making everyone jump to their feet.

"They're here." Paul said.

"Masks on." Seth ordered, pulling on his mask.

AJ, the Shield, Brock and Paul, as well as the mercenaries Paul hired, emptied out the back of Suplex City. AJ froze when he saw the dozens of cartel members that stood before him.

"Paul, I'm disappointed. You call me down here for another trade off, and this is how it happens?" Rey Mysterio paced at the front of his cartel.

Paul cleared his throat. "I understand that you personally attacked one of my men, Mr. Mysterio. Now I don't believe that's how we conduct business here."

Rey chuckled. "I don't think you understand. See, your guy Finn Balór attacked _mi primo_ ; nearly knocked out the life outta him. That's not going to fly with me."

"What did your cousin do to deserve such a beating?"

"That doesn't matter!" Rey had stopped pacing and now stood toe to toe with Paul. "What matters is that you're man hurt _mi primo_ , and now I hear you're trying to betray me? Rey Mysterio? That's not how shit works, Paul."

Rey suddenly stabbed Paul in the stomach.

"No!" Brock screamed, firing his gun at Rey.

Paul crumpled to the ground, just in time to miss the barrage of gunfire that erupted. AJ and the Shield exchanged rounds with the cartel. A few of Paul's mercenaries were down, but Brock screamed at the crowd and killed everything he saw.

"Get inside!" Dean yelled.

The Shield, AJ, and Brock managed to duck back into the club.

"Barricade the door!" AJ yelled.

The Shield managed to pull Paul's desk against the door. The sounds of yelling and gunfire could still be heard through the door.

"Ok, I say we have about thirty seconds before they get around and bust through the front door." AJ announced. "How many cartel men are left?"

"Fifteen." Brock said.

"Good, five versus fifteen isn't that bad."

Just as soon as AJ said that, screams and gunfire could be heard coming from the main area.

Brock turned towards the rest of the group and smiled.

"Conquer." Brock yelled.

Brock ran through the back curtain and immediately gunned down three cartel members.

"Twelve!" Brock screamed.

AJ and the Shield ran in behind him and returned fire. AJ dove behind the bar; he peaked over the bar and fired at any cartel member he saw.

"Seven!" Brock screamed.

AJ spotted Rey hiding behind a booth.

"Three!" Brock screamed.

AJ rushed the booth and tackled Rey against the wall. AJ elbowed Rey in the side of the face, then followed it up with rapid punches to the face.

"Two!" Brock screamed, grabbing the final cartel member by the neck.

"No, please! I have kids!" The cartel member begged.

Brock squeezed the man's neck.

"I don't give a shit about your kids." Brock said, snapping the cartel members neck.

AJ pinned Rey to the ground and rapidly punched him in the face. Rey attempted to plea with AJ, but AJ wouldn't let him. AJ punched Rey for Finn, for Alexa, for Bayley, for Paige, for Paul, for Brock, and for anyone else that this cartel may have effected.

Finally, AJ stood up; With aching fists and bloody hands, he left Rey on the floor. Brock marched over to AJ.

"Never leave a job half finished." Brock said, shooting Rey in the head.

"I don't think he was getting back up, Brock." AJ said.

"Better safe than dead." Brock answered.

AJ faced Brock. "I'm sorry about Paul. From what I knew, he was a good man."

Brock nodded. "The war is not over, AJ. Alberto is still alive, and he _will_ come for you again. I don't know when, but we will need to kill him to really end this."

AJ nodded at Brock, shaking his hand.

"AJ? We need help, Dean's been shot." Seth yelled.

AJ ran over to the Shield; Dean was sitting in a booth with a bar towel pressed against his abdomen.

Dean chuckled when he saw AJ.

"That was a crazy drug deal, _amigo_." Dean chuckled.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Roman stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a fag, Roman; I'll be fine. Did you guys know this is the same booth I met Renee? She said I was handsome and talked me into a lap dance. Never regretted saying yes since."

Roman picked up Dean and left the club.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped!" Dean laughed.

Seth rose to his feet and scanned the room: several cartel members and civilians scattered the club. Broken glass and bullet holes were also scattered abundantly.

"Shouldn't you be going?" AJ asked.

Seth shook his head. "By the time Dean's in surgery Roman will remember I'm here. Until then I guess I'm walking home."

Police sirens slowly approached the strip club.

"Leave." Brock said to AJ and Seth.

Seth chuckled. "See ya next time, AJ."

Seth disappeared through the front door.

AJ faced Brock. "We'll talk later, about finding Alberto."

Brock nodded his head.

AJ exited through the front doorand disappeared into the night.


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Finn**

 **Saturday**

"I just feel like I should be able to go home now." Finn argued with the doctor about whether or not he was ready to go home.

"Mr. Balór I know you're eager to leave, but we just need to make sure your spine has fully healed before we release you." The doctor said.

"I don't think it's going to fully heal." Finn angrily pointed at his legs. "Just give me a number; how many days?"

The doctor flipped through his clipboard. "I'd say... Sunday afternoon."

Finn groaned. "Another fucking day in this place." He muttered under his breath.

"On the bright side: it looks like your new roommate is waking up." The doctor shuffled over to the bed next to Finn.

Earlier in the night the doctors wheeled another patient with injuries similar to Finn; but instead of paralysis, the new patient only had a ruptured liver.

"Mr. Ambrose, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

The man groaned in pain. "Like I got shot in the stomach, the fuck you think?"

"I'll give you some painkillers to ease that." The doctor quickly left the room.

"Just bring the whole bottle." Mr. Ambrose called after the doctor.

"Rough night?" Finn chuckled.

Mr. Ambrose shifted his attention to Finn. "Well, I got shot in the stomach so I'd say it's a normal weekend for me. What about you, laddy?"

Finn showed off his new scar. "Shot in the gut, never gonna walk again."

Mr. Ambrose's eyes grew wide. "Ah, that shit sucks."

Finn chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Let me in there! I have a right to see him!" There was an argument going on outside the hospital room.

"Who do you thinks out there?" Finn asked.

Mr. Ambrose chuckled. "I can safely guess who."

A blonde woman suddenly burst into the room. "Dean? Oh my God, baby."

The woman sprinted over to Dean, giving him a flurry of kisses to his face.

Dean laughed and kissed the woman. "Renee! What brings you here?"

Renee let out a shocked gasp and punched Dean in the arm. "I got a call this morning from the hospital saying you got shot."

Dean lifted his hospital gown and pointed at his stitches. "Fucking knarly, ammi right?"

Renee rolled her eyes. "You can't keep getting yourself into these situations, Dean. You're not Superman."

Dean chuckled. "I know I'm not Superman. Besides, Batman is _way_ cooler."

Renee gave a slight grin. "That scar does look pretty badass. I am a sucker for cool scars."

Dean smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah you are, babe."

Renee slid her hand under Dean's hospital gown and gripped his manhood.

"Hey yo!" Dean exclaimed.

"H-hey, hey, hey, other people are in here." Finn announced.

Renee turned around with a surprised expression on her face. "I never even noticed you."

"Us too." Alexa appeared in the doorway with Bayley.

"And I've been here the last seven minutes." A nurse said from across the room.

Dean pointed at the nurse. "I knew about her. My roommate too, but I figured he wouldn't be such a cock block."

Alexa and Bayley shuffled over to Finn.

Alexa handed Finn a Tupperware container with food. "Figured you'd enjoy some real food instead of jello and turkey sandwiches." Alexa smiled.

Finn happily took the container from Alexa. "Thanks guys, what's new with you."

"We had sex on Tuesday." Bayley announced happily. "And Wednesday, twice on Thursday, once yesterday, and this morning."

Finn covered his face to keep from laughing.

Alexa closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, we've been having sex."

"A lot." Bayley giggled.

"Yep."

"It's awesome."

"Yeah."

"I make her come every time."

Alexa threw her hands in the air. "You don't need to tell him that, Bayley."

Bayley tilted her head. "But you said it feels really good. I made you come in like three minutes on Thursday, that's why we did it twice."

Finn's face was bright red from holding in his laughter.

"Keep talking, I'm almost done." Dean laughed.

"Oh yeah, what did you say I was?" Bayley asked Alexa.

"Bayley... please don't." Alexa whispered.

"You said I was something cause I always came hard."

"A squirter?" Renee laughed.

"Yeah! Alexa says I'm a squirter." Bayley giggled.

Alexa held Bayley's hand and slowly backed out of the room. "Well since everyone now knows about our sex life I guess we'll be leaving." Alexa sheepishly said and quickly left the room.

Finn burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"This was a learning experience, I'll be back later to check up on you two." The nurse quickly left the room.

Renee giggled and whispered something in Dean's ear, making his eyes go wide.

"Finn, please look away for a few hours. I gotta do something." Dean pleaded.

Renee shook her head and lifted her shirt. Even though her back was to Finn, he could tell she was flashing Dean.

"I'll see you later, Dean." Renee lowered her shirt and left the room.

Dean groaned unhappily. "She's such a tease."

Finn shook his head. "So much sex in the last week."

Dean chuckled. "So, who shot you?"

Finn shook his head. "Dunno, happened in the dark. What about you?"

Dean shrugged. "Drug deal gone bad. My buddy AJ said it'd go smoothly. But it didn't."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "AJ... Styles?"

Dean nodded. "You know him?"

Finn shook his head. "Yeah, it rings a bell."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Everyone**

Today was the day: Finn was finally able to come home after five long days.

Bayley and Alexa waited anxiously in the lobby of the hospital; Bayley bounced in place, holding a bouquet of flowers and a bundle of balloons while Alexa just smiled and watched her.

"I'm so excited, Lexi!" Bayley cheered.

"Really? I had no idea." Alexa joked sarcastically.

Finn appeared from the elevator and immediately smiled when he saw Bayley and Alexa; Finn rolled towards the girls in his wheelchair. Bayley smiled brighter when Finn approached, but Alexa's heart sank when she realized he wasn't going to be leaving the chair behind.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled.

Bayley pounced on Finn giving him a vice like hug.

"I'm so happy you're finally coming home!" Bayley cheered.

"Thank you, Bayley." Finn chuckled.

Bayley handed Finn the flowers and balloons. "We got you flowers and balloons in your favorite color.!" Bayley giggled.

Finn examined the red balloons and red flowers. "I love them." Finn smiled.

Alexa nervously glanced at Finn. "Glad you're coming home." She said.

Finn gave her a sad smile. "Thank you, Alexa."

Bayley pushed Finn's wheelchair to Alexa's car.

"Can I drive?" Finn laughed.

Alexa gave Bayley a sad look, making Bayley rush to her and give her a hug.

"Is everything ok, Alexa?" Finn asked.

Alexa released the hug and nodded at Finn. "Yeah, I just feel really bad for you." Alexa sighed.

"Since I can't stand up and hug you, can you come over here and hug me?" Finn smiled.

Alexa let out a quiet laugh and rushed over to Finn. Finn wrapped his arms around Alexa, hugging her tight.

* * *

"I want answers! I want them fucking now!" Brock screamed and slammed the dealers head into the ground.

The dealer attempted to crawl away from Brock, but Brock quickly pulled him further into the alley and kicked him in the ribs.

"Please... no more." The dealer muttered, coughing up blood.

Brock pulled out a switchblade and held it against the dealers face. "Then tell me where Del Rio is!"

The dealer whimpered under Brock's grip. Brock, being fed up with the dealers lack of cooperation, plunged the knife into the dealer's leg. The dealer let out a blood curdling scream as the blade was ripped back out of his leg.

"Tell me!" Brock screamed.

"Ok! Ok! He's held up at Guerrero's Mexican Restaurant, but the Guerrero's don't know he's there." The dealer cried.

"Thanks." Brock muttered and plunged the knife into the dealer's chest.

Brock glanced at AJ, who was watching the situation unfold.

"Guerrero's." Brock muttered.

"Guerrero's." AJ repeated.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Alexa said, wheeling Finn into the apartment.

Finn chuckled and glanced at the loft. "I just realized my room is up there."

"You can have my room, I don't sleep in there anymore." Bayley suggested.

Finn smiled at Bayley. "Your room is up there too, Bayely."

Bayley nodded her head. "Oh, yeah."

Finn rolled deeper into the apartment. "Everything seems so different."

Alexa's eyes began to water. Bayley noticed Alexa beginning to cry and quickly gave her a sweet kiss making Alexa giggle.

AJ suddenly walked through the door.

Shocked by every standing there, AJ stared wide eyed at the room of people. "H-hey everyone."

Finn turned around. "Where have you been?" Finn crossed his arms.

AJ shrugged. "I was headed to the bakery to pick up a cake but they were closed."

"Aw, man." Bayley sighed.

Alexa giggled and grabbed Bayley by her hand and led her to Alexa's bedroom and closed the door.

AJ nervously chuckled. "They started fucking a few days ago."

Finn gave AJ his signature glare.

AJ nervously looked away. "You can have my room since yours is upst-"

"How's Dean doing?" Finn interrupted.

AJ's face went pale. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I guess he was apart of a shady drug deal, cause he showed up at the hospital with a ruptured liver."

"I don't kno-"

"He said that his "buddy AJ" told him about a drug deal that he needed to guard, and apparently it went south."

AJ shook his head. "I didn't tell him the whole story."

Finn cocked his eyebrow. "What story?"

AJ shook his head. "It was set up to ambush Rey Mysterio."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking serious right now? He's gonna come after you now."

AJ dropped his head. "No... No, he won't."

Finn's eyes went wide. "What do you mean AJ?"

AJ refused to return Finn's gaze.

"Remember how you told me you never killed? Is that still true?"

AJ shook his head. Finn dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Finn." AJ muttered.

"You're sorry? How many people have you killed?" Finn demanded.

"Just Rey." AJ said.

" _You_ killed Rey?"

"Yeah."

"No one else?"

AJ shook his head.

"Not even some bum in an alley way?"

"No, Brock did that."

"For fuck's sake, AJ."

Alexa appeared in the doorway. "What are you guys talking about?"

Finn shook his head. "We're fighting over switching rooms."

Alexa glared at AJ. "Fuck's sake AJ, give him your room."

"Lexi!" Bayley yelled.

Alexa giggled. "See ya later."

Alexa disappeared into her bedroom and slammed her door.

Finn shook his head. "Switch our shit, I'd help you but I can't."

Finn rolled over to the couch and struggled to ease himself onto it.

AJ entered his room and began moving his stuff out.

* * *

Bayley rolled off of Alexa, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you think AJ and Finn are acting weird?" Alexa asked.

Bayley glanced at Alexa. "You think about them after your orgasm?"

"No, Bayley, they're just acting strange."

"Maybe Finn found out about the bank robbing."

Alexa nodded her head. "Oh yeah, didn't even think about that."

Bayley mounted Alexa again and kissed her deeply.

"Again?" Bayley giggled.

Alexa nodded.

* * *

AJ headed to the door; someone was knocking.

AJ opened the door and found Paige standing there in a trench coat.

"Oh, AJ, hi." Paige said sheepishly.

AJ glanced at the trench coat and back at Paige. "Are you naked?"

Paige blushed and nodded.

AJ sighed. "Right, Finn's room is downstairs now. I'll be upstairs pretending that I don't know what's happening down here."

AJ let Paige in a headed up to this new room.

"Paige?" Finn said.

Without hesitation, Paige opened her trench coat and walked towards Finn's new room.

"I need a nap." Paige winked at Finn.

Finn quickly plopped into his wheelchair and followed Paige.

* * *

Brock parked outside Guerrero's Mexican Restaurant, surveying the area for any possible sign of Alberto.

After a few moments, Brock left his car and entered the restaurant.

A small mexican man with the name tag reading "Chavo" approached Brock.

"Table for one?" Chavo asked.

" _Si_." Brock muttered.

"¿Tu hablas español? Excelente!" Chavo exclaimed.

Brock followed Chavo to a booth. Brock sat in the booth and eyed the menu.

"¿Le gustaría algo de beber?" Chavo asked.

"Agua." Brock muttered.

Chavo disappeared through the kitchen door, and Brock noticed Alberto standing in the kitchen next to a cook.

"Alberto." Brock charged the kitchen door.

Brock burst through the door and tackled Alberto. Brock flipped Alberto and realized it wasn't him; it was one of the cooks.

Brock noticed the back door slam shut and he ran through the door. Brock watched as Alberto quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped away.

"Alberto!" Brock screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Finn and Alexa**

It was another Monday morning in New York City; the birds were singing, the snow had slowly began to fall, and Alexa was trying her best not to scream as Bayley rapidly fingered her under the blankets.

Alexa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the sweet ecstasy of coming overcame her. "I fucking love you." She whispered to Bayley.

Bayley giggled and kissed Alexa. "Love you too." Bayley whispered.

Bayley rolled out of bed and attempted to straighten out her slightly wrinkled uniform.

"Can't you stay home?" Alexa groaned, rolling over to face Bayley.

Bayley shook her head. "No, baby, I can't. They need me at eight-thirty and it takes me twenty one minutes to walk there which means I need to leave _right now_."

Alexa moved the blankets away from her and slowly opened her legs in Bayley's direction.

Alexa seductively licked her lips. "Can't you call in?" She moaned.

Bayley rolled her eyes. "No I can't, now come give me a hug, please."

Alexa rolled out of bed, slid her pajama pants back on, and hugged Bayley.

"Just hurry home." Alexa whispered.

Bayley kissed Alexa. "I will, I promise." Alexa walked Bayley to the door and waved her goodbye.

Alexa closed the door, when she noticed AJ leaving the bathroom in a shirt and tie.

Alexa chuckled. "Where the hell are you going?"

AJ groaned. "I'm going out and getting a job."

Alexa placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"An actual job," AJ said. "One that I can tell people about."

Alexa nodded her head. "Ok, have fun then."

AJ rolled his eyes, making Alexa giggle, and left the apartment.

Alexa, realizing she was alone, quickly made her way to the kitchen. Alexa opened a cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of vodka. A sticky note that read "Not for Lexi" was taped on the bottle.

"Bayley." Alexa muttered, unscrewing the cap and taking a _long_ drink.

It had been two days since Alexa's last drink. Even though she promised Bayley, Alexa just couldn't help herself. Alexa closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as the bitter liquid surged its way into her stomach. To Alexa, the slight buzz she got from drinking was almost better than any orgasm she ever had... Almost. After about ten seconds of uninterrupted chugging, Alexa put the bottle down and took a much needed deep breath. Alexa steadied herself on the counter; She wasn't drunk at the slightest, it was the lack of oxygen that made her dizzy.

"That was impressive." Said a voice behind Alexa.

Alexa nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Finn to the left of her.

"F-Finn! I forgot you were home." Alexa stuttered.

Finn crossed his arms. "I'd say. Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Alexa shook her head. "I'm not getting drunk," Alexa sighed. "I just needed a little taste."

""Little?" The bottle's half empty." Finn chuckled.

Alexa glanced at the bottle and noticed it was in fact now half empty. Alexa sighed and put the bottle back where she found it.

"I'm pretty sure Bayley left a note on it too." Finn said.

Alexa shrugged. "I just need a little every now and again."

Finn tilted his head. "How long is every now and again?"

"...Every couple hours." Alexa muttered.

Finn's jaw dropped. "Hours? Does Bayley know about it?"

Alexa's eyes widened. "No she doesn't, and she can't know."

"She never smells it on your breath?"

"Not really," Alexa chuckled. "My face is usually between her legs these days."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Have you had sober sex with Bayley yet?"

Alexa opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head and looked at the ground.

Finn shook his head. "You got issues, Lex."

Finn rolled into the living room and steadied himself onto the couch.

"Me?" Alexa stomped into the room after Finn. "You fuck a stripper you barely know."

Finn glared at Alexa. "At least I'm sober when I do it."

Alexa's face turned bright red. "Unlike your dad!" Alexa shouted.

The room grew uneasily silent. Alexa's eyes went wide once she realized what she said. Finn slowly nodded his head and quietly chuckled to himself.

"Finn... I'm so sorry," Alexa said. "I didn't mean to say that."

Alexa tried catching Finn's gaze, but it proved unsuccessful.

Finn chuckled but didn't return Alexa's gaze. "I'm gonna assume you said that cause of the booze," Finn spoke. "How about you just go take a nap and come apologize when you're sober, yeah?"

Alexa's eyes began to water as she slowly made her way back to her room. Alexa laid in her bed, when her phone began to buzz.

Alexa saw that it was a text from Bayley. Alexa opened the message; it was a picture of Bayley making a kissing face with the text "Made it to work... Already miss you, I love you."

Alexa dropped her phone and cried into her pillow.

* * *

"I'm back!" Bayley yelled, jumping a sleeping Alexa.

Alexa snapped awake at the feeling of Bayley landing on her bed. Alexa glanced at her bedside alarm clock: it read "one-fifteen."

Bayley began kissing Alexa's neck and gently squeezing her breasts.

Alexa closed her eyes and moaned quietly. "H-how was work?" Alexa asked.

"We'll talk about it after." Bayley said between kisses.

Bayley slid a hand under Alexa's shirt and cupped her left breast. Alexa sighed and sat up, making Bayley groan impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Bayley asked.

Alexa was at a loss for words; She knew she needed to tell Bayley about what happened, but she just didn't know how.

"Lexi?" Bayley asked, now a bit worried.

"I said a bad thing to Finn today." Alexa said.

"What was it about?" Bayley tilted her head.

"...His dad."

Bayley gasped in shock. "Alexa Joanne-Louise Bliss, why would you something like that to him."

Alexa began to cry. "Cause I was drunk." She whispered.

Bayley's eyes widened. "...What?"

"I was drunk Bayley," Alexa shouted. "as soon as you left a drank half of the bottle of vodka, got drunk, and yelled at Finn about his dad."

Bayley began to breath rapidly. "How long did you go without drinking after I told you to stop?"

"...An hour."

Bayley's eyes began to water. "Where you drunk during our first time?"

Alexa began to cry harder as she nodded her head.

"Were you drunk every time we do it?"

"Not when it's after we just woken up."

Bayley suddenly slapped Alexa across the face. Alexa gasped in shock as Bayley jumped out of bed.

"I can't believe you, Alexa!" Bayley yelled through her tears.

"I'm sorry." Alexa whispered.

"Fuck your sorry."

Alexa stared wide eyed at Bayley. Bayley threw open her door and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Alexa called after Bayley.

"I can't be here anymore, not with you like this." Bayley cried.

Alexa chased after Bayley and stopped her from opening the front door.

Alexa has in hysterics. "Please don't leave Bayley," Alexa cried. "I love you."

Bayley wiped her eyes and glared at Alexa. "Tell me that once you're sober."

Bayley then stormed out of the apartment, leaving Alexa curled up in a ball on the living room floor.

"Let this be a lesson, Alexa." Finn said, entering the living room. "You may think you're doing everyone a favor by drinking yourself to death to keep calm... But it only makes things worse."

Alexa silently listened to Finn's words.

"You only hurt the people you love." Finn said.

Alexa eased herself onto her knees.

"Here." Finn said, holding out a pamphlet to Alexa.

Alexa took the pamphlet. "What's this?"

"There's an Alcoholic's Anonymous group that meets at the hospital; meets every Tuesday and Sunday at seven."

Alexa nodded her head.

"I don't want to see you have to go to rehab cause of this; That'll devastate Bayley. Go to these meetings, get better, then hopefully you can rebuild your relationship with her."

Alexa hugged Finn. "Thank you." she whispered.

Finn began rolling back to his room but paused. "Apology accepted." Finn said, nodding his head at Alexa.

Alexa glanced at the pamphlet.

"For Bayley." Alexa whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Bayley**

Bayley wasn't exactly sure where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to be away from Alexa for awhile. Bayley walked for what seemed like days when she finally stopped to rest at a bus stop.

Bayley slid her phone out of her pocket.

"Fifteen missed calls from Alexa." Bayley muttered, putting her phone away.

Bayley held her head in her hands and quietly sobbed.

"Hey you." Asked a voice beside Bayley.

Bayley glanced up to see a short, petite girl sitting beside her. The mystery smiled at Bayley; the girl wore jean short shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Hi." Bayley muttered.

The mystery girl tilted her head. "Why are you crying?" She asked curiously.

Bayley wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "My girlfriend is a liar." She said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Sasha lies to me too."

Bayley sat up and faced the girl. "Mines an alcoholic."

The girl chuckled. "Mine cheats on me with her ex boyfriend."

Bayley furrowed her eyebrows. "Why does she do that?"

"Cause she's stupid." The girl chuckled, making Bayley smirk. "Why is your girlfriend an alcoholic?"

"Cause she's stupid." Bayley said, making both girls laugh.

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm April Jeanette Lee, but everyone just calls me AJ." The girl said, smiling.

Bayley gently shook AJ Lee's hand. "I'm Bayley Rose Martinez, but everyone calls me Bayley." Bayley said, smiling back.

"What brings you here, Bayley Rose?"

Bayley shrugged. "I just needed to get away from Alexa for a little while." She said.

"Is Alexa your girlfriend?"

Bayley nodded her head.

"Well, her loss." AJ Lee giggled, making Bayley blush and turn away.

AJ Lee examined the scars on Bayley's arms. "Dick head parents?" AJ Lee asked.

Bayley quickly tried hiding her arms. "Uh, yeah. They were bad people." Bayley said nervously.

AJ Lee took hold of Bayley's hands, stopping her from covering them.

"I think they make you look bad ass." AJ Lee said, giggling.

Bayley's face burned a few shades darker. "Th-thanks." She said.

"No problem, beautiful." AJ Lee said, slowly leaning towards Bayley.

Bayley quickly hugged AJ Lee, stopping her from attempting to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, AJ, but I don't even kno-"

Bayley was suddenly cut off by a gentle kiss from AJ Lee. Bayley tried pulling away at first, but eventually gave in. The frustration seemed to melt away from Bayley as she kissed AJ Lee. It was madness she was doing this, because of only meeting AJ Lee a few minutes prior and because she was still with Alexa. But all thoughts about Alexa escaped Bayley's mind as AJ Lee slid her tongue into Bayley's mouth.

After a few more seconds, AJ Lee finally broke the kiss.

AJ Lee smirked at Bayley. "You ok?"

Bayley's face was bright red. "Tha-that was nice, A-AJ." Bayley sighed. "But I have a girlfriend."

AJ Lee nodded her head. "I know, so do I remember? That was just to get some frustration out." She said, smiling.

"I do feel a little better." Bayley admitted.

AJ Lee giggled. "Awesome, maybe I can finger fuck you next time." She said, making both girls burst out laughing.

AJ Lee swiped Bayley's phone from her.

"What're you doing?" Bayley asked.

AJ Lee typed away on Bayley's phone. "Giving you my number," AJ Lee handed Bayley back her phone. "So the next time you get in a fight with Alexa, you can just text me."

Bayley gave AJ Lee a worried look.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you anymore." AJ Lee said, rolling her eyes.

"That's nice, but I don't know you." Bayley said.

AJ Lee shrugged. "Even better reason to text me." She said.

Bayley giggled and hugged AJ Lee. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." Bayley said, giggling.

AJ Lee waved by to Bayley as she walked away from her.

* * *

Bayley arrived back at the apartment to find Alexa waiting for her at the dining room table.

Alexa stood up. "Bayley I-"

"Stop... please." Bayley interrupted. "I'm only going to say this once, Alexa: You have one more chance to prove to me that you love me more than booze. If you mess up again..." Bayley started to tear up, but she choked back the tears. "We'll be not girlfriends."

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Not girlfriends?" She asked.

Bayley groaned. "You know what I mean, Alexa." She said.

Alexa nodded in agreement. "I'm going to stop. I got an AA meeting tomorrow, and after that I'm coming home and we're cuddling up and watching Lion King."

"...Beauty and the Beast."

Alexa chuckled. "Whatever you want Bayley." She said.

Alexa approached Bayley, but Bayley stopped her.

"Just so you know, I kissed this girl by the bus stop." Bayley said.

Alexa suddenly burst out laughing. "Crazy AJ Lee? Bayley, she kisses eveyone." She said between laughs.

"But she gave me her number."

"It's the number for Enzo's Pizzeria."

Bayley's face went pale. Bayley marched up to Alexa and kissed her passionately.

"One more chance." Bayley reminded Alexa.

Alexa nodded. "One more chance."

"... I didn't know she was crazy."

Alexa began laughing again, which annoyed Bayley. Bayley grabbed Alexa by her hand and dragged her into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked Bayley who was shutting the door.

"We are having sober sex tonight, and you are gonna like it." Bayley said.

Alexa smiled at Bayley. "Couldn't have it any other way, my love."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Everyone (Finale)**

Finn sat on the front porch of the apartment building with Paige. Finn was seated in his wheel chair, while Paige had brought a lawn chair with her.

It was late Monday afternoon; Finn decided to watch the sunset with Paige.

"The sunset's beautiful." Paige whispered with her head on Finn's shoulder.

Finn chuckled. "Almost as beautiful as you." He said.

Paige giggled and blushed. "You're such a dork." She giggled.

"I know I've only known you for like a week," Finn moved his head so he was looking Paige in the eye. "But I think I really, really like you."

Paige gave Finn a gentle smile. "What do you mean?"

"Like, you know the crushes you'd get on someone in high school? The ones were you're obsessed with them for a week?" Paige nodded. "It's like that, except I don't want it to be over after a week."

Paige's smile grew bigger. "I think I really, really like you too, Finn."

Paige gave Finn a gentle kiss, and rested her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

Alexa and Bayley snuggled in their bed watching Sleeping Beauty; after sex, arguing, more sex, more arguing, a pillow fight, and some more sex, both girls were exhausted.

Bayley rolled out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked.

"Bathroom." Bayley said, leaving the room.

Alexa quickly grabbed Bayley's phone and searched her contacts. Alexa pressed the call button on AJ Lee's name.

After a few rings, AJ Lee answered.

"Hello?" AJ Lee answered.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend." Alexa growled.

"Alexa? I was hoping Bayley would've said something about me."

"Yes she did, now would you stop?"

AJ Lee chuckled. "Maybe after Bayley finds out the truth."

Alexa let out a low growl. "That was a long time ago, AJ. You need to move on."

"I need to move on? Come on, Lex. I know you still think of me sometimes. The way I moved my tongue? The feeling of my fingers inside you? Don't you miss that?"

Alexa shivered at the thought of the sex she used to have with AJ Lee.

"If you don't want me to bother her anymore, than you tell her about us."

"About what we used to be."

AJ Lee sighed. "Right."

Alexa hung up just as Bayley returned.

Bayley crossed her arms. "Who were you talking to?"

Alexa shook her head. "No one."

"I thought we weren't going to lie anymore."

Alexa sighed. "It was AJ Lee. The number she gave you was actually hers and I told her to leave you alone."

Bayley chuckled and crawled on the bed. "That's sweet of you."

Alexa dropped her head. "But there's more."

Baley tilted her head at Alexa.

"I... I used to have sex with her in high school."

Bayley's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You told me you were a virgin." She said, sounding a bit hurt.

Alexa shook her head.

"Ok, but I thought you were madly in love with me since seventh grade?"

"I would only have sex with her when I would drink... And I would pretend she was you."

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know what to say."

Alexa nervously glanced at Bayley. "Are you mad?"

Bayley shook her head. "Of course not. I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't the one that took your virginity, but I'm happy you told me the truth."

"I was drunk the whole time anyway, so it shouldn't count."

"Really?"

Alexa chuckled nervously. "I didn't love her either."

Bayley sighed. "Ok, I believe you."

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Lexi."

"I love you too, Bayley."

Bayley kissed Alexa.

"Wait, why did she kiss me then?" Bayley asked.

"Cause she's fucking crazy." Alexa laughed.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you."

Alexa pulled Bayley on top of her, kissing her passionately.

* * *

AJ and Brock stood outside a small suburban home. According to Brock's informant, this is where Alberto was hiding.

"This is the place?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Brock muttered.

AJ slowly stepped foot on the front porch and peaked through the front window.

"I don't see anything." AJ whispered.

Brock walked up to the front door and kicked it down.

"Why do you always do that?"

Brock marched into the living room and was introduced by frantic screams and children crying. Alberto was sitting on the couch directly in front of Brock.

" _Perro._ " Alberto muttered.

" _Muerto_." Brock responded.

Alberto scrambled to his feet and ran towards the back door with Brock hot on his heels. Alberto was about to make it to the back door, when the back door swung open and AJ stepped in the house.

" _Bendejo_." Alberto muttered.

"Dead man." AJ muttered.

Brock struck Alberto across the face, knocking him to the ground. AJ followed it up with a flurry of kicks to Alberto's ribs.

A gun shot suddenly rang out. Brock staggered forward and turned around to face Alberto's mother. Brock had been shot in the back, but he wasn't going down.

Brock slowly approached Alberto's mother. Alberto's mother shot Brock a second time, then a third time, then a fourth time but Brock never stopped.

Brock pulled the gun away from Alberto's mother and threw it to AJ. Brock lifted Alberto's mother by her head, squeezing it.

"No." Brock muttered, crushing Alberto's mother's head.

" _Mama!_ " Alberto cried.

AJ pointed the gun to Alberto's head. Alberto looked at AJ with fear in his eyes.

"This is for Finn and Dean." AJ said, pulling the trigger.

Brock suddenly dropped to one knee. AJ ran over to help Brock, but was pushed away.

"Go home," Brock muttered. "It's over."

Brock then collapsed to the floor. The sound of sirens quickly approached the house, making AJ leave through the back door and disappear into the night.

* * *

Finn sat on the couch watching tv. Paige was in the bathroom, leaving Finn alone.

"Babe? You comin'?" Finn yelled.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Paige yelled back.

Paige nervously watched as the pregnancy test slowly developed; it showed two pink lines, indicating she was pregnant.

"Oh, shit." Paige muttered.

* * *

AJ ran as fast as he could, but he was soon surrounded by police.

"On your knees, now!" An officer shouted.

AJ dropped to his knees. "Oh, shit" He muttered.

* * *

Alexa walked out of her closet, wearing some black lingerie.

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." She muttered.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Be sure to stay tuned in for "Fix this House That We Built," the epic sequel to "The House That We Built."**_


End file.
